Secrets Of Desire
by zhe
Summary: Bunga ini bukan untukku. .tapi untuk Joongie eooni / Aku ingin menikahi keponakan Anda / Setelah mempertimbangkan rahasia kita, kupikir kita bisa saling membantu / Menurutku kau sudah gila / Lihat saja, kau akan merasakan apa yang / Bagaimanakah hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong selanjutnya? Atau akan ada Rahasia lain? / Lambat / Maju-Mundur / Aneh / Membingungkan / YUNJAE-GS / Newbie :)
1. Prolog

**SECRETS OF DESIRE**

**Disclaimer:** © Secret of a Duchess by Kaitlin O'riley

© God, their parents, agency, and theirselves

**Genre:** Romance – Drama

**Rating:** Masih aman :p

**Pairing:** YunJae

**Slight:** YooSu, Hanchul, and many more*banyak yang akan numpang nama*

**Warning: **GenderSwitch for UKE, Membosankan, Typho, Membuat mual, pusing dan membingungkan*saya yang nulis ajd bingung _) Akan lebih banyak pendeskripsian daripada percakapan, karena kelemahan saya dalam membuat percakapan I'm newbie.. I'm newbie

**Summary:**

Setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal dunia, Jaejoong dan Junsu pindah ke Seoul untuk tinggal dengan keluarga bibinya. Memulai kehidupan baru di kalangan atas dan dituntut untuk segera menikah demi kelangsungan tradisi membuat Jaejoong berpikir ulang dan berusaha menghindari namja yang mendekatinya. Sampai Jaejoong bertemu dengan namja yang menawarkan kesepakatan yang menguntungkan mereka. Gejolak hasrat dan kebutuhan yang muncul diantara mereka membuat segalanya berubah. Apakah Jaejoong tetap menyimpan rahasia terdalamnya? Atau ada hal tak terduga yang akan terjadi?

**NOTE (PENTING)**

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Novel Harlequin berjudul © Secret of a Duchess karya Kaitlin O'riley yang bertemakan Historical Romance era Georgian di Inggris. Saya sengaja tidak merubah cerita asli dan beberapa bagian kata, paragraf, dan percakapan yang saya ambil dari versi aslinya tanpa merubah sedikitpun. Kalian boleh menganggap saya menyandur, copy-paste atau apapun. Tapi, fanfic ini saya tulis ulang menjadi romance di zaman modern tanpa istilah kebangsawanan Inggris dan saya lebih mengutamakan konflik yang akan terjadi serta percakapan pintar diantara tokohnya. Jadi, ini akan sangat membosankan. Tapi, jika Kalian tetap berminat silakan menikmati

* * *

><p><strong>PERINGATAN!<strong>

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**TEASER**

**.**

**.**

"Nan yeoppo yeoja. Seharusnya tidak murung di malam yang begitu indah."

.

.

"Aku mendapat kesan Anda sedang bersembunyi . . . ."

.

.

"Haruskah kita menyegel rahasia ini dengan ciuman?"

.

.

"Kenyataan bahwa tidak akan ada pernikahan diantara kita."

.

.

"Kau terlalu tampan, Yunho."

.

.

"Bunga ini bukan untukku. . .tapi untuk Joongie."

.

.

"Ahra pasti sudah buta. Coba lihat namja itu!"

.

.

"Aku merasa, dia berpikir kau memutuskan dia karena aku."

.

.

"Oh, Hyunjoong. Dimanah kau?"

.

.

"Menikahlah denganku, Boo."

.

.

"Kalau kita sampai berciuman lagi seperti ini, kita tidak akan berhenti."

.

.

"Ya, suamiku yang gagah perkasa."

.

.

"Kau sudah menjadi milikku, kau masih milikku."

.

.

"Keluar Jaejoong, kemasi barang-barangmu dan pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

.

.

"Kau cantik sekali, Karam-shi. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa Yunho mendatangimu."

.

.

"DIA BUKAN SUAMIMU!"

.

.

END~

.

.

* * *

><p>Sudah saya bilang fanfic ini membingungkan #bangga<p>

So, I need your respone. Lanjut atau berhenti di sini \(*w*)/

Please isi kotak review ne? #cipokbasah


	2. First Meet

**SECRETS OF DESIRE**

**Disclaimer:** © Secret of a Duchess by Kaitlin O'riley

© God, their parents, agency, and themselves

**Genre:** Romance – Drama

**Rating:** Masih aman :p

**Pairing:** YunJae

**Slight:** YooSu, Hanchul, and many more*banyak yang akan numpang nama*

**Warning: **GenderSwitch for UKE, Membosankan, Typho*asal ketik tanpa edit*, Membuat mual, pusing dan membingungkan*saya yang nulis ajd bingung _) Akan lebih banyak pendeskripsian daripada percakapan, karena kelemahan saya dalam membuat percakapan I'm newbie.. I'm newbie

**Summary:**

Setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal dunia, Jaejoong dan Junsu pindah ke Seoul untuk tinggal dengan keluarga bibinya. Memulai kehidupan baru di kalangan atas dan dituntut untuk segera menikah demi kelangsungan tradisi membuat Jaejoong berpikir ulang dan berusaha menghindari namja yang mendekatinya. Sampai Jaejoong bertemu dengan namja yang menawarkan kesepakatan yang menguntungkan mereka. Gejolak hasrat dan kebutuhan yang muncul diantara mereka membuat segalanya berubah. Apakah Jaejoong tetap menyimpan rahasia terdalamnya? Atau ada hal tak terduga yang akan terjadi?

**NOTE (PENTING)**

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Novel Harlequin berjudul © Secret of a Duchess karya Kaitlin O'riley yang bertemakan Historical Romance era Georgian di Inggris. Saya sengaja tidak merubah cerita asli dan beberapa bagian kata, paragraf, dan percakapan yang saya ambil dari versi aslinya tanpa merubah sedikitpun. Kalian boleh menganggap saya menyandur, copy-paste atau apapun. Tapi, fanfic ini saya tulis ulang menjadi romance di zaman modern tanpa istilah kebangsawanan Inggris dan saya lebih mengutamakan konflik yang akan terjadi serta percakapan pintar diantara tokohnya. Jadi, ini akan sangat membosankan. Tapi, jika Kalian tetap berminat silakan menikmati

* * *

><p><strong>PERINGATAN!<strong>

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Klik Back or Close jika Tidak Berminat**

**Saya Tidak memaksa Anda**

**.**

**.**

***o* Happy Reading *o***

**.**

**.**

**FIRST MEET**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan pesta yang serba gemerlap dihiasi karangan bunga segar berwarna-warni semerbak harumnya. Lampu-lampu kristal berharga jutaan won di atas langit-langit memancarkan sinar klasik menambah kesan mewah di ballroom hotel itu. Alunan _orchestra_ dan dengung percakapan bersemangat yang kadang diselingi gelak tawa berpadu menggema dari setiap kerumunan orang-orang berpakaian mahal itu. Ya, beginilah kira-kira suasana pesta ekslusif orang-orang _borjuis_ di negeri ini. Ataukah harus kusebut Ajang Pameran Kekayaan? Mungkin Tempat Mencari Pasangan lebih pantas.

"Huft. . ." Ku-poutkan bibirku sambil melirik kesana kemari. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas. Di sinilah aku, terjepit di antara orang-orang berwajah palsu yang selalu mengumbar senyum untuk sekedar beramah-tamah menghadiri pesta demi alasan formalitas. Apakah ada yang lebih buruk dari ini? Berdansa dengan orang tidak dikenal, mengajak mereka bercengkerama, sampai akhirnya mereka berminat untuk melamarmu.

'Oh shit! Si gendut ini menginjak gaunku.' Geramku dalam hati.

".. Jadi Nona Kim, kau datang kemari dengan keluarga Tan dan adikmu? Sungguh suatu kehormatan bila kau mengizinkanku berkunjung ke mansion kalian besok." Kata namja itu, yang entah namanya Park Soo Young atau Soo Yong Park? Argh..peduli dengan omongannya, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

"Mianhae, tuan. Jika tidak keberatan Anda bisa bertanya langsung pada bibi saya, dan saya rasa kita butuh beristirahat.. Uhuk.. Saya butuh minum." Jawabku sekedarnya.

.

.

~ Selalu ada alasan untuk Menolak ~

.

.

Akhirnya..yah.. akhirnya aku bisa menjauh dari Gendut Jelek tidak Berotak itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sudut ruangan, tempat _Imo_ dan W_e Samchon_-ku berbicara dengan rekan bisnisnya, ke meja panjang yang yang dihiasi taplak meja linen dengan berbagai minuman segar di dalam gelas kristal cantik yang semakin membuatku berteriak kehausan.

"Joongie, ambillah. Bagaimana, sudah kau temukan namja yang cocok?" tanya _I__mo_ sambil memberiku anggur buah. Belum juga aku merasa bisa bernafas lega, aku sudah merasa sesak lagi. Lupa dengan tujuan awal datang ke pesta memuakkan ini-yaitu mencari suami. What the. . Zaman modern seperti ini masih harus mencari suami? Harusnya mereka yang beramai-ramai mendatangiku..sungguh kolot tradisi kuno ini. Apa _Imo_ tak melihat betapa cantik dan memukaunya diriku?

"Namja terakhir yang _Imo_ pilihkan menginjak gaunku dan bahkan dia sama sekali tidak bisa menjumlahkan 1+1. Pikirannya hanya wanita _sexy_, _Imo_." Jawabku dramatis sambil menyesap minumanku.

"Ayolah changi, dia tak akan seburuk itu setelah menikahimu. Paling tidak dia akan terus berbaring di ranjang dan tak akan melirik yeoja lain. Kau harus bisa mendapatkan salah satu dari banyak namja di sini. Lihatlah adikmu, kurasa dia menikmati malam ini." Kata Chullie _Imo_ sambil membicarakan Suie dengan antusias dan tatapan berbinar. Hebat, satu tujuan hidup Chullie _Imo_ tidak lama lagi akan terlaksana.

Ku putar mataku menanggapi kata-kata _Imo_, dan mencari sosok duck butt di antara banyaknya pasangan yang berdansa. Junsu tampak memukau dengan gaun sutra kuning pastel yang membungkus tubuh sintalnya, dengan hiasan renda dan pita menambah kesan manis yang memang sudah ada. Benar kata _Imo_, Junsu terlihat senang dan terpukau. Dia berdansa anggun dengan bersama seorang namja tampan yang sama terpukau, kadang ada tawa lirih di antara mereka. Hei..aku tak merasa iri dengan adikku yang sudah menggaet seorang pria ekslusif-dilihat dari pakaian dan bahasa tubuhnya-aku hanya merasa namja itu seorang playboy, gumanku dalam hati. Setidaknya ada yang bersenang-senang malam ini.

"Joongie, kurasa pasangan dansamu berikutnya sudah menunggu, dan kuharap kau tidak mengacaukannya lagi." Ingat Chullie _Imo_ sambil mengusap tanganku.

"Semoga saja," jawabku. Semoga dia bukan orangnya. Dan semoga aku bisa bertahan untuk tidak kabur 10 detik setelah bersamanya, karena dia bahkan terlihat lebih tua dari Hanggeng _Samchon_.

.

.

~ Berubah atau Diubah, Pilihan ~

.

.

Merasa untuk menghindari namja-namja berikutnya, Jaejoong menyelinap keluar ruangan sambil sesekali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bibinya sedang sibuk bergosip dengan para nyonya-nyonya elit, meributkan _trend_ baju dan barang-barang bermerk lainnya. Sedangkan Junsu, terlihat asyik mengisi piring dengan aneka macam kue, masih dengan namja yang tadi. Yah..untuk beberapa saat ketidakhadirannya tidak akan diketahui.

Dia terus berjalan tanpa tujuan jelas, menyusuri koridor yang panjang sambil mengagumi lukisan dinding dan desain arsitektur bangunan hotel. Tidak ada yang peduli dan memperhatikannya, ketika ia menuruni tangga-tangga pualam dan melangkah keluar menuju taman asri di samping bangunan.

Bulan purnama menyinari balkon dan taman tersebut dengan cahaya lembut. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menghirup udara segar yang berbaur wangi mawar serta rumput basah, menyegarkan. Udara yang menyegarkan setelah kepengapan di ruangan pesta tadi. Disandarkan tubuh rampingnya pada salah satu kursi cantik , sambil memijat lutut kakinya yang pegal.

Menghadiri pesta megah semacam ini merupakan hal baru untuknya. Beberapa bulan lalu dia masih tinggal dengan appa dan yeosaengnya di rumah mungil di daerah Chungnam. Sampai ayahnya meninggal dunia Oktober lalu, meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Junsu dengan sedikit uang. Jaejoong harus bekerja banting tulang untuk menghidupi mereka dan membiayai sekolah Junsu. Lalu, bibinya, Tan Heechul, seorang desainer ternama, datang membawa kehidupan baru serta menyelamatkan mereka dari nasib yang tidak menentu. Selanjutnya Jaejoong bertemu dengan keluarga lainnya yang belum pernah diketahuinya. Kenyataannya dia adalah seorang dari keluarga terpandang di Korea, dan rasa sayang yang mulai tumbuh pada mereka. Keluarga baru yang bisa mengobati rasa rindu atas kehilangan kedua orangtuanya.

Kini setelah berbulan-bulan belajar, berlatih, bersikap dan menyesuaikan diri dengan tata karma dan semua sopan santun, akhirnya Jaejoong dan Junsu diperkenalkan kepada kalangan atas. Tujuan utamanya adalah menemukan suami yang tepat, begitu yang selalu Tan Heechul tanamkan.

Berhari-hari Jaejoong mencari cara untuk mengatasi masalah tersebut. Bagaimana caranya menolak keputusan bibinya untuk menikah muda tanpa menyinggung perasaannya? Bisakah dia terlepas dari ancaman adanya lamaran dari namja pilihan bibinya?

.

.

~ Kau, Aku dan Mereka ~

.

.

"Nan yeoppo yeoja. Seharusnya tidak murung di malam yang begitu indah."

Jaejoong nyaris memekik kaget mendengar suara berat seorang pria. Sambil mengelus-elus dadanya dengan bibir mengerucut, dia berbalik dan melihat sosok jangkung bersandar pada pilar tanaman merambat di sampingnya.

"Joesong-hamnida, noona. Aku mengejutkanmu."

"Gwaenchansseumnida. Saya sama sekali tidak menyangka ada orang lain di sini. Saya tidak bermaksud mengganggu,' jawab Jaejoong sambil membungkuk dan berbalik hendak pergi.

"Aniyo, sungguh tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada alasan untuk pergi. Bukankah noona duluan yang berada di sini?" katanya dengan suara yang khas. "Kita bisa bersama-sama menikmati bulan purnama yang indah ini."

Ketika namja itu melangkah maju dan cahaya bulan menerpa wajahnya, ada getaran aneh muncul pada tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika namja itu mengamatinya. Tubuhnya tegap dan kekar. Dia jelas memiliki tubuh yang berotot hasil dari kegiatan fisik, dan sering terpancar sinar matahari karena kulitnya yang coklat keemasan. Pembawaannya penuh kepercayaan diri, dengan setelan terbaik yang membungkus tubuh maskulinnya dengan elegan. Rambutnya coklat mengarah ke hitam dengan mata musang yang seakan mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Jaejoong, tajam menyiratkan kecerdikan. Dia tidak berkumis, tapi bercukur rapi, membuat wajahnya yang kecilnya terlihat jelas, hidung mancung; garis rahang yang tegas; alis gelap yang ekspresif serta bibir berbentuk hati yang mengundang Jaejoong untuk mengecupnya. Sungguh penampilan yang sempurna.

"Kenapa yeoja cantik sepertimu berada di luar sendirian? Tidak mencari suami seperti yeoja lain di dalam?" kata namja itu meremehkan sambil berjalan mendekat, berhenti untuk duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

Jaejoong melihat namja itu tersenyum, dan sadar sedang menggodannya. Entah kenapa, perasaan Jaejoong terusik oleh senyum itu, di tambah rasa jengkel yang muncul karena diingatkan masalah suami-yang dikatakan namja itu-dengan nada merendahkan, dengan sinis Jaejoong kemudian menjawab,

"Mungkin karena tidak menginginkan suami, dan sungguh Anda tidak sopan sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain, tuan."

"Oh..ya? seumur hidup, belum pernah aku mendengar seorang yeoja yang tidak menginginkan suami." Katanya disertai seringai dan tatapan ragu.

"Selalu ada yang pertama di dunia ini. Aku Kim Jaejoong. Dan aku tidak menginginkan suami." Matanya berkilat sambil menjulurkan tangan.

"Jung Yunho, dan merupakan kehormatan bisa berkenalan dengan Anda, Nona Kim." Balas Yunho meladeni permainan Jaejoong.

Namanya tidak terdengar asing untuk Jaejoong, mungkin dia mendengar nama itu dari Chullie _Imo _dari sekian banyak tokoh masyarakat, politisi, artis, dan rekan bisnis yang selalu dibicarakan Chullie _Imo_ dan Junsu.

"Selamat, Yunho-sshi. Anda bisa bertemu dengan yeoja yang tidak ingin menikah. Semoga Anda tidak pingsan." Kata Jaejoong dengan nada dibuat-buat sopan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Anda datang ke pesta ini, kalau bukan untuk mencari suami? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan gadis cantik sepertimu tidak menikah."

"Karena _Imo-_ku yang menginginkan- datang ke pesta -nya, dan itu merupakan kewajiban untuk membalas perbuatannya padaku. _Imo_ dan orang-orang yang ada di sana berpikir aku harus segera menikah." Balas Jaejoong sambil menunjuk ruangan pesta disertai emosi.

"Kau tidak setuju dengan pendapat mereka?"

"Tidak terlalu, tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu namja yang pantas, atau setidaknya cocok untukmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Paling tidak aku bisa memilih sendiri, tanpa harus disodorkan kepada mereka. Aku akan menolak mereka, memberi kesan dengan berpura-pura menjadi yeoja kutu buku, membosankan ala perawan tua," elak Jaejoong menggebu-gebu. Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan? Secara tak sengaja aku malah membocorkan rencana untuk menjauhi namja-namja itu. Pabbo Joongie. Ini harus segera dihentikan.

"Menurutku, kau tidak seperti itu Jaejoong-sshi. Kau tidak bisa meyakinkan mereka dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini." Mata Yunho bergerak memandangi Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah, membuat pipi yeoja itu bersemu merah.

"Apakah tadi Anda tidak melihatku berdansa dengan Tuan Lee? Kurasa dia menganggapku sangat tidak menyenangkan." Jaejoong menyeringai puas teringat namja yang membuatnya buru - buru mengakhiri dansa mereka.

"Lee Seungri? Pemilik rumah produksi Lee Musica itu?" guman Yunho jijik, alis hitamnya berkerut.

"Seharusnya kau menjauhi namja lancing itu. Tidak bisa kubayangkan kau bisa lepas begitu saja. Bagaimana kau bisa kabur?" lanjutnya.

"Yah..kau tahu, aku hanya berusaha tidak menanggapinya. Balas mengangguk atau diam saja, dan batuk. God, aku tak percaya ada namja yang begitu banyak omong sepertinya." Kata Jaejoong sambil berusaha menahan tawa dengan menutupi mulutnya.

"Heii..kau batuk di depan wajahnya?" tanya Yunho dengan takjub.

"Menurut buku tata karma itu tidak sopan." Jaejoong mengangguk antusias.

"Hahahaa…kalau ada orang yang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu, Lee Seungrilah orangnya. Kadang aku juga berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya. Kau sungguh Lady yang mengagumkan."

Meledaklah tawa yang sedari tadi mereka tahan. Tubuh Jaejoong dijalari perasaan aneh ketika Yunho memujinya. Dia merasa tidak pernah sedekat dan senyaman ini berbicara kepada orang yang belum dikenalnya.

"Aku rasa saat ini telah menyebar desas – desus bahwa aku bukan yeoja terhormat, kutu buku, dan tidak sopan. Tidak seorang namjapun yang menginginkanku."

"Desas-desus itu masih diperdebatkan." Kata Yunho sambil memandangi jaejoong dengan cermat.

Sekali lagi pipi Jaejoong memerah, dia memalingkan pandangan, dan tiba-tiba merasa malu.

"Untuk seorang wanita kau terlalu cerdas dan terpelajar, Nona Kim." Suara berat Yunho memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tidak seperti kebanyakan yeoja, aku sudah diajarkan macam-macam pengetahuan sejak kecil, selain tugas utama untuk seorang yeoja." Jaejoong tersenyum bangga.

"Benar. Tidak setiap anak bisa seperti kita dan dipedulikan orang tuanya dalam hal pendidikan dan kebebasan memilih." Akunya.

Agak kaget dengan reaksi Yunho yang seperti itu, Jaejoong terdiam. Lagi-lagi dia merasa senang mendapat pujian itu. Kebanyakan namja tidak akan peduli pada wanita pintar. Mereka hanya menuntut kesetiaan seorang istri, tanpa peduli pendapat mereka suka atau tidak. Kepatuhan dan kekuasaan mutlak. Anehnya, Jaejoong merasa tertarik dengan Yunho, namja yang sangat tampan dan bisa beradu argument dengannya.

"Gomawo," guman Jaejoong lirih.

"Aku pasti senang sekali kalau bisa bekenalan dengan orang tuamu," senyumnya hangat.

"Ohh.. Appa.. beliau meninggal musim gugur kemarin. Umma sudah meninggal ketika aku berumur dua belas tahun. Sekarang aku tinggal dengan _Imo, _keluarga dari pihak Umma." Jaejoong termangu sedih.

"Oh.. Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud mengingatkanmu.. Aku turut bersedih, Jaejoong-sshi. Ayahku juga meninggal musim panas kemarin." Entah untuk alasan apa Yunho ikut bersedih.

"Aku juda turut berduka atas ayahmu." Jantung Jaejoong berdentum-dentum saat menatap mata musang namja itu.

"Jadi kau tinggal dengan _Imo-_mu dan keluarganya yang memaksamu untuk segera menikah? Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu berada berada dalam situasi seperti itu? Kau kan bisa menolak?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kau belum tahu, Chullie _Imo_ sangat keras kepala. Dia tidak bisa dibantah siapapun, aku hanya bisa mengelak atau menunda. Baginya mempertahankan tradisi keluarga itu tujuan hidup. Dia hanya berusaha memberi yang terbaik untuk kami."

"Aku mengerti. Kurasa akan sulit untuk menyembunyikan kecantikanmu, Jaejoong-sshi. Kau akan sulit menghindari namja kalau hanya dengan bersikap membosankan dan tidak sopan seperti itu." Kata Yunho dengan senyum kecil.

"Setidaknya sampai saat ini aku masih belum menikah. Umurku dua puluh empat tahun dan hampir menjadi perawan tua." Bagus! Sekarang aku membocorkan rahasiaku dan berkata jujur pada orang tidak dikenal! Pabbo Joongie _)

"Dua puluh empat tahun? Kurasa kau bisa menarik banyak perhatian pria di dalam sana, Jaejoong-sshi."

"Nah.. Tuan Jung yang terhormat. Kutegaskan bahwa aku tidak tertarik untuk menikahi siapapun di dalam sana." Jaejoong berkata tegas.

"Aha! Jadi kau tidak ingin menerima semua namja, bukanya tidak tidak mau menika, tapi karena tidak menginginkan siapapun di sini?" seru Yunho penuh kemenangan sambil menyeringai sok tahu,

"Aku yakin ada seseorang yang tidak di sini, yang ingin kau nikahi. Benarkan yang ku katakan?" tambah Yunho.

"Aniya. Anda salah. Sama sekali tidak ada orang." Jawab Jaejoong tenang, menutupi kenyataan sebenarnya dia gelisah karena rahasianya hamper tertebak. Namja ini sudah tahu terlalu banyak, dia tidak boleh membocorkan informasi apa-apa lagi.

"Lalu kenapa Anda di sini, Yunho-sshi? Apakah Anda sedang mencari istri? Ku yakin Anda belum menikah?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Astaga, tidak! Ne, aku memang belum menikah dan selain untuk keperluan bisnis, aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan seseorang di dalam sana." Jawab Yunho dengan nada tidak suka.

"Aku mendapat kesan Anda sedang bersembunyi. Kemungkinan besar dari para yeoja centil dan ibu-ibu mereka yang sok tahu." Kata Jaejoong sambil memandangi Yunho lekat-lekat.

"Kau benar, Nona Kim. Sekarang kita sudah tahu rahasia masing-masing. Nah, di sinilah kita, berdua saja, di luar bersembunyi dalam gelap. Dua orang yang tidak -ah makusudku- belum ingin menikah." Yunho mengerling nakal.

"Anda tidak akan membocorkan rahasiaku, Tuan Jung?"

"Asal kau berjanji, akan memanggilku Yunho, atau Oppa? Jaejoong..benar?"

"Jaejoong," ulang yeoja itu.

"Jaejoong, karena kita saling membagi rahasia masing-masing, kita sepakat memanggil nama depan, tanpa bahasa formal. Deal?"

"Nde, Yunho. Kita sepakat." Jaejoong menyetujui sambil tersenyum menggoda dan menatapnya lembut.

Yunho meraih tangan yeoja itu, dan menggenggam lembut kedua tangan mungil itu. Jaejoong terkesiap pelan karena kaget, tapi tidak menariknya. Sensasi menggelitik mulai menjalari dirinya. Sekarang dia bisa merasakan kehangatan kulit pria itu, juga jemari tangannya yang memegang dengan erat. Firasatnya merasakan sesuatu yang istimewa akan terjadi. Jaejoong mendongak menatap mata musang Yunho sambil menggigiti bibir cherrynya karena merasakan gelisah yang menyenangkan.

"Haruskah kita menyegel rahasia ini dengan ciuman?"

.

.

**~ ^_^ Tabok Bang Changmin ^_^~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhir Kata:<strong>

Tuhhh..kan sudah saya bilang ini membosankan dan very absurd #tendang. Jujur saya tambah bingung dengan fanfic ini? Huhuhu..kedepannya akan lebih membingungkan lagi. Jadi siap-siap aja, ne? Oke…mari kita balas review *w*

**Ny cho evil****: **Saya juga bingung ini apa _) Mari kita sama-sama bingung #gampar

Sankyuu atas reviewnya.. :*

**ChwangKyuh EviLBerry****: **Saya juga suka novel fantasi tapi tetep baca ya? Okeh..ini sudah lanjut chingu ^_^

**Misscelyunjae****: **Sankyuu eonni atas reviewnya(?) saya juga suka fanfic eonni. Ini sudah update, semoga tidak kecewa

**gwansim84****:** Sudah. Sankyuu atas reviewnya.. :*

**my yunjaechun****:** Sudah. Sankyuu atas reviewnya.. :*

**mrspark6002****: **Sudah. Sankyuu atas reviewnya.. :*

**Irengiovanny:**Sudah. Sankyuu atas reviewnya.. :*

**Rechi****:** Kalo gitu baca terus y..biar ngerti. Hehee..ini memang membingungkan chingu.. Sudah. Sankyuu atas reviewnya.. Review lagi y :*

**Fane****:** Sudah. Sankyuu atas reviewnya.. :* Ne, kerangka bener. WonKyu? Gimana y?

**Haemin****:** Mau saya kasih baygon? #dorr Sudah. Sankyuu atas reviewnya.. :*

**jaejae:** Aye, Kapten

**Guest**: Belum kog, ini sudah update

**Taeripark****:** Sudah chingu, Review lagi ne

**sushimakipark****:** Terima kasih, ini sudah lanjut

**exindira**** : ** Thaks..this is for you Keep review ne

**iche . cassiopeiajaejoong**: Ne, Hwaiting! Sudah. Sankyuu atas reviewnya.. :*

**cindyshim07**: Ne, saeng. Ehh? Yunjae mw nikah g ya?

**yoshiKyu: ** Sudah.. Adikkk.. Ini sudah lanjut, tetep review ya

** **ressa . octaviani.**9: **Sudah. Sankyuu atas reviewnya.. Maaf saya bukan thor, panggil zhe ajd ne :p

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi terima kasih atas semuanya, yang sudah baca, nengok sebentar, dan review kalian, yang belum sempat review tolong sempatkan review Kecup basah dari Mami Jeje buat yang follow dan favorite, maaf saya ga bisa kecup kalian satu-satu. Kalo mau meluapkan emosi karena fanfic ini, tulis saja di kolom review.. Saya akan menerima semuanya dengan senang hati. See ya next chap ;)<p> 


	3. Amazing Moment Confusing Situation

**SECRETS OF DESIRE**

**Disclaimer:** © Secret of a Duchess by Kaitlin O'riley

© God, their parents, agency, and themselves

**Genre:** Romance – Drama

**Rating:** Menyerempet :p

**Pairing:** YunJae

**Slight:** YooSu, HanChul, and many more*banyak yang akan numpang nama*

**Warning: GenderSwitch** for UKE, Membosankan, **Typho***asal ketik tanpa edit*, Membuat mual, pusing dan membingungkan*saya yang nulis ajd bingung _) Akan lebih banyak narasi daripada percakapan, karena kelemahan saya dalam membuat percakapan.. Belum ada Lemon, NC dsb. Alur berjalan sangat lambat. . I'm newbie. . I'm newbie

**Summary:**

Setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal dunia, Jaejoong dan Junsu pindah ke Seoul untuk tinggal dengan keluarga bibinya. Memulai kehidupan baru di kalangan atas dan dituntut untuk segera menikah demi kelangsungan tradisi membuat Jaejoong berpikir ulang dan berusaha menghindari namja yang mendekatinya. Sampai Jaejoong bertemu dengan namja yang menawarkan kesepakatan yang menguntungkan mereka. Gejolak hasrat dan kebutuhan yang muncul diantara mereka membuat segalanya berubah. Apakah Jaejoong tetap menyimpan rahasia terdalamnya? Atau ada hal tak terduga yang akan terjadi?

**NOTE (PENTING)**

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Novel Harlequin berjudul © Secret of a Duchess karya Kaitlin O'riley yang bertemakan Historical Romance era Georgian di Inggris. Saya sengaja tidak merubah cerita asli dan beberapa bagian kata, paragraf, dan percakapan yang saya ambil dari versi aslinya tanpa merubah sedikitpun. Kalian boleh menganggap saya menyandur, copy-paste atau apapun. Tapi, fanfic ini saya tulis ulang menjadi romance di zaman modern tanpa istilah kebangsawanan Inggris dan saya lebih mengutamakan konflik yang akan terjadi serta percakapan pintar diantara tokohnya. Saya berusaha menulis ulang ya? Dengan menambah - kurangkan cerita dalam fanfic ini. Jadi, ini akan sangat membosankan, membingungkan. Alurnya maju mundur, dan tidak ada pemberitahuan **POV **resmi(?) Tapi, jika Kalian tetap berminat, silakan menikmati :)

* * *

><p><strong>PERINGATAN!<strong>

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Klik Back or Close jika Tidak Berminat**

**Saya Tidak Memaksa Anda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chap: **

Yunho meraih tangan yeoja itu, dan menggenggam lembut kedua tangan mungil itu. Jaejoong terkesiap pelan karena kaget, tapi tidak menariknya. Sensasi menggelitik mulai menjalari dirinya. Sekarang dia bisa merasakan kehangatan kulit pria itu, juga jemari tangannya yang memegang dengan erat. Firasatnya merasakan sesuatu yang istimewa akan terjadi. Jaejoong mendongak menatap mata musang Yunho sambil menggigiti bibir cherrynya karena merasakan gelisah yang menyenangkan.

"Haruskah kita menyegel rahasia ini dengan ciuman?"

.

.

**AMAZING MOMENT – CONFUSING SITUATION**

**.**

**.**

Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi. Rasa bibir bershape M itu yang tiba-tiba menyesap bibirku. Lengan kekar dan jemarinya yang kuat merengkuh pinggang rampingku, sehingga tubuh kami saling menempel.

Bibir mereka yang saling bertautan menimbulkan rasa panas, membakar. Bibir Yunho mulai bergerak perlahan, lembut dan penuh gairah. Muncul denyut aneh dan perut Jaejoong menegang. Secara refleks bibir Jaejoong membuka dengan sendirinya, dan hal tersebut memberikan kesempatan Yunho untuk menyelipkan lidahnya. Licin. Hangat. Berputar-putar. Luar biasa. Lidah mereka saling terpaut, menarik dan menyesap satu sama lain sehingga menimbulkan suara cipakan.

"Aghhh . . Yunnh. ."

Secara tak sengaja keluar erangan dari mulut mungil Jaejoong, karena lengan yang tadinya merengkuh tubuhnya, kini meluncur perlahan turun ke _butt_nya. Menariknya semakin merapat ke tubuh bidang Yunho yang mengeras. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya bergerak seduktif di lengannya yang telanjang, mengelus kulitnya yang hangat dengan belaian merayu. Kedua tangan Jaejoong yang tadinya bergantung lunglai di sisi tubuhnya, seperti memiliki kemauan untuk bergerak sendiri dan melingkari leher Yunho, merengkuhnya sambil sesekali meremas rambut di tengkuk namja itu untuk mengekpresikan gairahnya yang bangkit.

Jaejoong tahu betul bahwa sangat tidak pantas berciuman dengan orang tidak dikenal seperti ini. Apalagi di tempat terbuka, sangat rawan dan menentang aturan, yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini selalu dipelajarinya. Selain nama dan kenyataan bahwa namja ini tidak ingin menikah, Jaejoong tak tahu apa-apa lagi mengenai Yunho. Tapi, dengan tak masuk akal, Jaejoong menyadari dia percaya dengan Yunho. Yunho akan menjaga rahasianya.

Ciuman mereka semakin intens, tangan Jaejoong menjalari bagian belakang tubuh Yunho, naik kemudian turun, kadang meremas rambut dan bahu berotot Yunho untuk meredam erangan yang disebabkan kedekatan mereka. Serta tangan Yunho yang aktif bergerak, mengelus, membelai, dan menstimulasi tubuhnya. Bibirnya, tangannya, lidahnya, dan kehangatannya. Seakan melebur jadi satu di antara mereka, membuat terhanyut dalam hasrat dan gairah yang menguasai.

"Ahh.. hah.. hah.. " tiba-tiba ciuman mereka terhenti.

Dengan linglung, Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata imut seakan terbangun dari mimpi yang indah, mendapati Yunho menatap intens bibir cherry-nya yang membengkak. Nafas mereka terengah-engah, tak sanggup berkata-kata, terpana oleh reaksi yang sungguh di luar dugaan. Sekali lagi Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Jaejoong hanya mampu tersenyum tipis sambil memandangi tangan mereka yang bertautan. Tubuhnya masih panas dan bergetar. Masih mengharapkan adanya ciuman lagi, membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Harusnya dia malu, bagaimana mungkin dia menginginkan seorang namja sampai seperti ini?

Mereka masih saling berpandangan tanpa ada satupun kata terucap. Ketika ada suara bisik-bisik seorang namja dan yeoja menuju ke arah mereka, barulah tatapan itu terputus.

"Ohh.. Direktur Jung. Mianhamnida. Kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu waktu Anda," dengan gugup si pemuda itu minta maaf. Sementara yeoja berambut _brunette _yang bersamanya menatap mereka dengan mata terbelalak.

"Gwenchanayo. Kami baru akan masuk. Permisi." Yunho tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

Cepa-cepat Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong melewati balkon dan masuk. Di koridor yang diterangi cahaya lampu, Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku. Seharusnya kita tidak bersikap seperti tadi," dia meminta maaf, tapi matanya menatap Jaejoong tanpa rasa penyesalan.

"Ne, gwenchana." Jaejoong mengerjap imut dengan bibir terpout.

"Oke, Jaejoong, rahasia kita sudah terkunci dan aman sekarang."

"Aku tidak yakin buku tata karma membenarkan hal ini… dan kurasa _Imo_ juga tidak akan suka," gumannya.

"Tak diragukan lagi. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruang pesta. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan urusanku juga. Aku sangat menikmati… perbincangan kecil kita." Katanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Ne… Aku juga. Gomawo." Apakah aku baru saja berterima kasih karena dia telah menciumku? Ehh..

"Emm.. aku yakin nae dongsaeng sedang sibuk mencariku sekarang," setelah berkata lirih, Jaejoong cepat-cepat berjalan menjauh dan menyusuri koridor panjang dengan perasaan menyesakkan dan tidak rela. Adakah yang salah?

**.**

**.**

**~ ^o^ Antara Dilema dan Galau ^o^ ~**

**.**

**.**

Dengan kepala berputar-putar Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya di sudut ruang pesta sambil memikirkan ulang kejadian ciuman tadi. Pipinya terasa panas, rasanya dia ingin berteriak kegirangan sekaligus menangis menyesal. Mengapa dia memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada orang yang benar-benar asing, sementara ciuman Hyunjoong tidak membuatnya seperti ini?

Hyunjoong!

Seketika pandangan Jaejoong mengabur dan dia merasa mual. Tak sekalipun Kim Hyunjoong terlintas dibenaknya. Ini sangat memalukan. Dia tidak boleh mencium namja lain. Namja tidak dikenal pula. Tapi tadi itu memang menakjubkan. Senyum Jaejoong mengembang. Yunho tidak seperti orang asing baginya. Padahal dia baru bertemu Jung Yunho.

Direktur Jung.

Ahh.. ya! Namja tadi memanggil Yunho "Direktur". Paling tidak dia bisa berkenalan dengan seorang Direktur, akunya bangga. Lalu, tiba-tiba Jaejoong berhenti berpikir. Teringat sesuatu yang penting.

What? Direktur Jung? Sekali lagi. Bukanya… itu.. Apakah dia itu pemilik jaringan Hotel dan Industri Pariwisata terbesar di Asia? Si Sulung Jung yang kaya, terkenal, tampan, dan dicari-cari semua yeoja itu? Bukankah dia sudah bertunangan dengan Putri Tuan Go, tuan rumah pesta ini? Lalu kenapa dia menciumku? Berada di luar bersamaku? Wae? Wae?

Pikiran Jaejoong dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai Jung Yunho. Sepercik perasaan cemburu menyeruak di hati yeoja itu ketika membayangkan Yunho kelak menikahi Go Ahra yang angkuh. Sambil menertawakan dirinya sendiri dan situasi konyol yang dialaminya, Jaejoong menoleh kanan-kiri mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

" Joongie unni, darimana saja kau? Aku dan Chullie _Imo_ mencarimu dari tadi. Oh.. pipimu agak merah. Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Junsu khawatir, kemudian menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Jaejoong.

"Nan gwenchana, Suie. Aku baru saja dari luar untuk menghirup udara segar. Aku merasa tidak enak badan. . ." belum selesai Jaejoong berbicara Heechul datang dengan wajah berbinar diikuti Hanggeng di belakangnya.

"Joongie.. Joongie.. kau tahu Choi Dongwook? Yang artis itu.. akan kukenalkan dia padamu. Ada juga Park Suwon, Minhyun, Jongup. . . . dan masih banyak lagi namja, Jonongie," kata Heechul bersemangat, menyebutkan sejumlah nama namja yang sangat tidak ingin dikenal Jaejoong.

"_Imo_.. Aku tidak akan sanggup untuk menemui mereka satu-satu. Kita pulang saja, _Imo~_. Aku sudah tidak kuat." Jawab Jaejoong lirih sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Sudahlah Chullie, kasihan Uri Joongie. Masih ada lain waktu untuk Joongie kau perkenalkan pada mereka. Lebih baik kita pulang, akan kupanggilkan supir untuk mengantar kita pulang." Hanggeng menengahi, merasa istrinya akan terus menuntut Jaejoong dan tidak akan berhenti.

Rombongan itu melangkah keluar ruangan sambil sesekali berhenti untuk berpamitan kepada rekan bisnis saat sedang berjalan berpapasan. Tiba-tiba jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang, dan perutnya melilit, gugup karena pandangannya melihat Yunho sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang namja paruh baya yang dia yakini sebagai Go Sooman. Dalam terang cahaya, Jaejoong dibuat takjub oleh ketampanan namja tersebut. Garis rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung, rambut hitam berkilaunya, dan pembawaannya membuat Yunho menonjol di antara orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Merasa ada orang yang mengamatinya, Yunho berpaling memandang Jaejoong. Mata musangnya berkilat memandangi yeoja itu penuh hasrat. Dengan seringai dan tatapan intim penuh arti. Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Senyuman menggoda, rahasia, dan bermakna lain. Yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan kerlingan nakal sambil keluar menuju pintu utama.

**.**

**.**

Tanpa disadari mereka, ada pandangan penuh kebencian yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua sedari tadi. Mata yang seolah dapat membakar, jika saja bisa mengeluarkan api. Dari sosok rupawan di antara banyaknya tamu di ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**~ Tambah Bingung Cekali ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehee . . . bagaimanakah? Sudah lebih baikkah? Atau tambah weird? Kasih tahu saya ne? <strong>

**Saya tahu ini chap ini tidak panjang. . . tapi daripada saya update lama, lebih baik sedikit demi sedikit, tahu-tahu end kan? #gampar**

**Maaf, jika ada chara yang sengaja saya ubah marganya, atau saya –tidak sengaja- menjelek-jelekkannya di fanfic ini. Itu semua demi fanfic ini, harus ada jahat dan baik, bagus dan jelek. Sebenarnya tokoh yang saya pinjam di fanfic ini, saya sukai semua. Tapi, sekali lagi demi skenario huhuhu :'( #plakk**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian semua.. Mari kita balas review :D**

**Misscelyunjae:** Cheonma chingu saya juga demen dengan cerita kaya begini. Ini untukmu dah ^_^ Sudah lanjut. . dan semoga makin penasaran hehee.. ati2 loh. . saya suka buat teka-teki #apaan

**Gwansim84:** nah. . ga tau kan? Itu yang bikin bingung #gaje Saya sudah pede, tapi ga berani publish*bedakan? Ini sudah lanjut. Tetep review y.. and gomawo

**Kim Chacha:** Sankyuuu.. jeongmal gomawo chingu.. Aduh saya jadi malu dikatain kaya gitu #plakk ._.v Ini sudah lanjut, semoga tidak kecewa ne

**YoshiKyu:** Ehehe. . . mungkin juga ;) sudah terjawabkan*lihat atas* untuk selanjutnya mungkin masih lama. Mami Jejekan jual maha #diinjek Siapin jantung ne untuk chap selanjutnya #spoiler

i**che . cassiopeiajaejoong:** besok kalo ketemu lagi mungkin bagi kasur y.. #abaikan sankyuu ini uda lanjut

**Taeripark:** Saya lebih suka cium umma (?) makasih uda review

**Kimikimjae:** Hueeww. . . terima kasih juga sudah sempatin bales review #nangisharu

Engga juga sih.. cuz kalo aku ambil langsung jadi panjang kali lebar. Saya cuma ambil sebagian perlu ajd, n ditambah – kurang sendiri. Makanya jadi absurd kaya gini (._. ) #pundung Sebenernya kalo aku ambil semua langsung-remeke_ mungkin malah jadi bagus, tapi aku buat lagi, jadi kaya beginilah :p Oke. . aku usahain kedepannya lebih bagus, gomawo sudah review n atas masukannya #semangat

**Lady Ze:** Ciee… yang kemaren juga update, tapi masih kurang eonni #dorr

Ehehe.. typho adalah air di tengah gurun yang gersang, eonni #halah Ne, sankyuu sudah review eon :* hwaiting!

**Keybin**: Iya, saya juga bosan (._. ) tapi saya berusaha untuk menghilangkan kata itu di fanfic ini*tapi susah* itu Cuma keisengan saya ajd untuk mempertegas paragraf di bawahnya Ohh.. kamu jeli sekali. I like it *_*b Anaknya HanChul? Ada kog, tapi dia lagi sibuk ngurus keluarga, jadi masih lama nongolnya.. ditunggu y.. Ini sudah lanjut.. semoga g makin bingung

**Exindira**: Gomawo Ini sudah lanjut, and momentnya sudah ada. Konflik ? #smirk

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin**: Appa ngelakuin kaya gitu / *liat atas* Ini sudah lanjut.. gomawo

**Cristiyunisca: **Gomawo. Ini sudah lanjut Untuk ngusir-ngusirnya masih lama. Jadi tetep review ne ^_^

**J: **Iya, kaya gitu sudah banyak. Tapi saya mau buat beda, ga sekedar nikah kontrak atau nikah palsu, tapi plus plus(?) Gomawo, review lagi ne

**Guest: **Ini sudah update lagi. Gomawo belum kog… jalannya masi lama ^_^

**Irengiovanny:** Iya, mereka baru ketemu. Gomawo. Ini sudah lanjut

**Mrspark6002: ** Iya, ini juda tbc lagi :P Tetep review ne, gomawo

**Haruko2277:** Ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo

**KimRyeona19**: Hehee.. itu mah modusnya appa Iya, nikah ajd.. Ini sudah lanjut semoga makin penasaran :p

**Meotmeot: **Ini sudah lanjut, gomawo

* * *

><p>Wawawa. . . sekali lagi, terima kasih buat reader, reviewer, and silent reader semuanya. Tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa #buangkelaut. Apalagi yang mau follow, favorite fanfic ini. Sungguh saya tidak bisa membalas perbuatan kalian :'D Mianhae kalo notesnya lebih banyak daripada inti fanfic #deepbow (_ _)<p>

Untuk chapter depan, saya usahakan cepet update, tapi saya minta tambahan semangat dari kalian ne *w* #blinkblink Sungguh sulit buat chapter depan. And I hate that.. Huawww... saya jujur, chapter depan itu chapter yang paling saya benci. Kenapa mereka ada di sana sementara dia tidak? Wae? Wae? Wae? Okeh.. cukup ber- spoiler –nya.

Gimme. . review~ ~ Apapun yang kalian rasakan saat membaca fanfic ini. . . * Tobatlah Silent Reader * Tak usah login jg tak apa, tapi lebih baik login

Lebih banyak lebih baik ^_^~

Bye. . bye. . d chapter depan :***


	4. SCANDAL

**SECRETS OF DESIRE**

**Disclaimer:** © Secret of a Duchess by Kaitlin O'riley

© God, their parents, agency, and themselves

**Genre:** Romance – Drama

**Rating:** Mulai M :p

**Pairing:** YunJae

**Slight:** YooSu, HanChul, and many more*banyak yang akan numpang nama*

**Warning: GenderSwitch** for UKE, Membosankan, **Typho***asal ketik tanpa edit*, **CRACK** pair *berhati – hatilah* Membuat mual, pusing dan membingungkan*saya yang nulis ajd bingung _) Akan lebih banyak narasi daripada percakapan, karena kelemahan saya dalam membuat percakapan **Belum** ada **Lemon / NC Full** tapi ada **sedikit Lime.** Alur berjalan sangat lambat. . I'm newbie. . I'm newbie

**Summary:**

Setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal dunia, Jaejoong dan Junsu pindah ke Seoul untuk tinggal dengan keluarga bibinya. Memulai kehidupan baru di kalangan atas dan dituntut untuk segera menikah demi kelangsungan tradisi membuat Jaejoong berpikir ulang dan berusaha menghindari namja yang mendekatinya. Sampai Jaejoong bertemu dengan namja yang menawarkan kesepakatan yang menguntungkan mereka. Gejolak hasrat dan kebutuhan yang muncul diantara mereka membuat segalanya berubah. Apakah Jaejoong tetap menyimpan rahasia terdalamnya? Atau ada hal tak terduga yang akan terjadi?

**NOTE (PENTING)**

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Novel Harlequin berjudul © Secret of a Duchess karya Kaitlin O'riley yang bertemakan Historical Romance era Georgian di Inggris. Saya sengaja tidak merubah cerita asli dan beberapa bagian kata, paragraf, dan percakapan yang saya ambil dari versi aslinya tanpa merubah sedikitpun. Kalian boleh menganggap saya menyandur, copy-paste, remake atau apapun. Tapi, fanfic ini saya tulis ulang menjadi romance di zaman modern tanpa istilah kebangsawanan Inggris, penuh skip, penambah - kurangan dan saya lebih mengutamakan konflik yang akan terjadi serta percakapan pintar diantara tokohnya. Jadi, ini akan sangat membosankan. Akan ada tokoh yang saya ubah marganya, dan saya jadikan peran **ANTAGONIS. Alurnya Maju – Mundur, **dan tidak ada **POV **resmi. Maafkan saya kalau hal tersebut tidak sesuai keinginan kalian. Tapi, jika Kalian tetap berminat, silakan menikmati ^^

* * *

><p><strong>PERINGATAN !<strong>

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Klik Back or Close jika Tidak Berminat**

**^_^ Saya Tidak Memaksa Anda ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Saya Mohon Tolong Cermati WARNING!**

**Saya Tidak mau ada BASH atau FLAME pada Tokoh**

**.**

**.**

**~(*o*~) Happy Reading (~*o*)~**

**Previous Chap: **

Tanpa disadari mereka, ada pandangan penuh kebencian yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua sedari tadi. Mata yang seolah dapat membakar, jika saja bisa mengeluarkan api. Dari sosok rupawan di antara banyaknya tamu di ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**~ S.C.A.N.D.A.L ~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya niat menikahi putri Anda. Anda harus menghentikan gossip-gosip dan pernyataan keliru yang dibuat istri dan putri Anda tentang saya, atau aku akan bertindak sendiri. Anda tahu kan konsekuensinya kalau Anda mencemarkan nama baik saya? Apalagi kalau saya menangina sendiri. Apa yang akan terjadi terhadap nama baik Anda dan putri Anda, Tuan Go" desak Jung Yunho ketika dia berdiri di ruang duduk itu sementara lawan bicaranya terdiam pucat pasi.

"Ta-ta- tapi mendiang Appamu dan aku berpikir kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi, Direktur Jung. Kau tahukan, Ahra adalah yeoja terpopuler di Seoul, dan dia sudah menolak banyak pinangan karena pada akhirnya akan menikahi Anda, Yunho-sshi." Guman Mr. Go tersirat kesedihan dalam suaranya karena penolakan namja muda di depannya.

"Aku mengerti Anda adalah sahabat Appa, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menerima putrid Anda. Aku belum pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang menunjukkan aku setuju dengan kalian. Walaupun Ahra sangat memesona, kurasa kami tidak cocok," Yunho menghela nafas letih.

Melihat ekspresi di wajah tua Go Sooman, Yunho mengulang dengan lebih ramah.

"Ahra adalah yeoja yang cantik dan akan menjadi istri yang hebat untuk seseorang. Tapi bukan aku. Aku tidak pernah membuat dia, atau Anda, atau mendiang Appa sendiri berpikir diriku tertarik dengan Putri Anda."

Yunho tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan menikah dengan bocah manja macam Go Ahra. Semua orang tahu bagaimana dia dimanjakan orangtuanya. Bayangkan. . , keluarga Go membelikan miniatur istana boneka dan kuda poni saat dia berumur 4 tahun, gaun mahal yang dibuat khusus di Milan pada usia 10 tahun, dan mobil Ferrari serta seperangkat perhiasan pada ulang tahun ke 16nya. Bagaimana seseorang bisa memuaskan istri yang kebutuhannya seperti itu?

"Hanya saja dia sudah menberikan hatinya padamu, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan penolakan ini padanya juda istriku." Tangan Sooman yang kecil tapi gemuk itu bergerak saat meneguk wiski.

"Malam ini kita bisa mengumumkan bahwa gossip itu bohong, dan terserah pada Anda. Aku tidak mau tahu alasan lain, Tuan Go."

"Siapa yang akan percaya?"

"Terserah. Putri Anda bisa bilang dia sudah tidak mencintaiku. Katakan saja aku kurang ajar, pemabuk, dan suka main perempuan. Aku tak peduli apa yang dikatakannya. Salahkan saja aku." Kata Yunho mulai jenegkel.

"Semua orang berpikir kau dan Ahra akan menikah. Bagaimana aku bisa mengumumkan tidak aka nada pernikahan." Go Sooman mengaku sedih.

"Pengumuman tentang apa itu?" sela suara eorang gadis dengan riang.

**.**

**.**

**~ Wanita, adalah mahluk yang penuh tipu muslihat ~**

**.**

**.**

Go Ahra, gadis tinggi semampai dalam balutan gaun _sexy_ biru muda, melenggang masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Dikibaskannya rambut pirang ikalnya, dan tersenyum manis pada ayahnya. Lalu memandang Yunho penuh perhatian.

"Emm. . . Ahra changi. . Yunho dan aku. . sedang. . membicarakan. . ." Go Sooman tergagap pelan.

"Kenyataan bahwa tidak aka nada pernikahan di antara kita." Yunho memotong perkataan Sooman dan menjelaskan tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa maksudmu, Yunho-sshi!" Senyum cerah menghilang dari wajah cantik Ahra.

Ahra bingung. Ini tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Harusnya Jung Yunho melamarnya secara resmi malam ini. Dia tidak suka dengan pandangan mata Yunho yang dingin dan keras yang tertuju padanya. Sedingin es. Ahra terbiasa dengan tatapan namja yang terpukau dan terpesona padanya. Mereka mudah dipermainkan. Dengan mengedip-ngedipkan bulu matanya yang lentik, bibir mencebik, dan kibasan rambut pirangnya yang ikal, mereka akan bertekuk lutut dan menjadi budaknya.

Yunho tidak seperti itu. Mengapa namja ini memandangnya seperti tu? Padahal dia sangat yakin namja itu jatuh cinta padanya. Semua orang berpikir mereka akan menikah. Semua orang bilang Ahra sangan serasi dengan Yunho. Semua orang menginginkan Ahra. Namja ini pasti sudah gila karena tidak mau menikahinya!

"Maksudku, Ahra-sshi. Aku tidak senang mendengar gossip tentang kita. Meskipun kau memang cantik, tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu. Aku minta maaf karena mengatakannya dengan terang-terangan, tapi aku tidak punya niat untuk melamarmu." Tegas Yunho, matanya terpaku ke mata Ahra dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Erangan sedih terdengar dari Go Sooman. Ahra terperangah kaget. Belum pernah ada orang yang memperlakukannya sekasar ini . Beraninya dia!

Yunho tidak menginginkan dia. Bagaimana mungkin? Wae? Bukankah dia adalah gadis paling manis, paling memesona, paling gaya, dan paling anggun? Pasti ada yang salah!

"Tapi semua orang percaya bahwa kita akan bertunangan?" Ahra bersikap dramatis, berharap Yunho menyadari keindahan dirinya, dan kemudian berpikir ulang.

"Kesalahan siapa itu, Ahra-sshi?" tanpa mengindahkan sikapnya, Yunho bertanya tegas.

"Appa?" Ahra berpaling pada ayahnya untuk menegaskan bahwa Yunho tidak ingin menikahinya.

"Maafkan appa, change," jawab Sooman putus asa.

Ini tidak mungkin. Apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang kalau berita ini menyebar? Mau ditaruh mana mukanya? Hancur sudah reputasinya sebagai yeoja yang diidam-idamkan para namja.

Harga diri dan kesombongan membuat otaknya berpikir licik. Dia tidak mau menjadi orang yang terhina di sini. Berpikir. . berpikirlah Ahra. . Ya. . Aku harus mencari pengganti yang sesuai dan sederajat dengan Yunho. Tapi siapa dia? Park Yoochun? Tidak.. tidak.. dia terlalu muda untukku, kerjanya cuma main-main, dan kurasa seorang _playboy. _Choi Seunghyun? Dia tampan, kaya, dan setidaknya hamper menyaingi Yunho dalam hal kekayaan. Lagipula, namja itu memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Ya, Choi Seunghyun adalah jawabannya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu." Ahra menenangkan diri dan tersenyum cerah.

"Kita bisa mengatakan kau lah yang menolak lamarannya, changi."

Ahra menampakkan wajah yang sangat manis ke arah ayahnya.

"Appa, sebagai gantinya mungkin Choi Seunghyun akan lebih pantas untukku." Kata Ahra pada dua namja yang berdiri terbelalak di depannya, kehilangan kata-kata.

**.**

**.**

**~~ Pria, Selalu Punya Pilihan Lebih Banyak Daripada Yang Disadarinya ~~**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana yeoja itu menanggapinya?" tanya Park Hyunchul sambil mengulurkan gelas kristal berisi _bourbon_ terbaik kepada Yunho.

"Gomawo, changi." Yunho mencium pipi yeoja itu dan menerima minuman yang disodorkannya.

"Dia menerimanya dengan lebih baik, hanya ayahnya yang masih sulit menerimanya. Namja tua yang malang." Yunho menggeleng sambil menyesap_ bourbon_-nya.

"Kalau aku jadi dia, aku tak akan begitu saja melepasmu," yeoja itu tertawa kecil.

Dengan rambut hitam yang halus, kulit putih bersih, dan kaki jenjang, Park Hyunchul bisa memikat siapa saja. Yeoja itu dulunya adalah seorang dancer berbakat dengan nama panggung 'Karam' , tapi itu dulu. Setelah masa jayanya redup, Karam lebih dikenal sebagai wanita tuna susila yang menjadi simpanan pejabat atau orang yang mau membayar paling mahal. Yunho bertemu dengannya 6 tahun lalu di sebuah panggung jalanan, dan terpikat pada kecantikan dan sikapnya yang tenang. Begitu terpikatnya sampai dengan mudahnya memberikan rumh mewah, mobil, dan segala kebutuhan yeoja tersebut. Mereka mempunyai hubungan yang baik di dalam maupun di luar kamar tidur. Tidak seperti hubungan-hubungan yang Karam jalani sebelumnya, makanya sampai saat ini hubungan mereka tetap berlangsung tanpa diketahui siapapun.

"Aku akan kembali ke Gwangju lusa." Yunho berkata sambil bersandar ke sofa yang dipenuhi bantal.

"Tapi kau baru datang beberapa hari yang lalu. Kita jarang bertemu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah tak tahan dengan banyaknya yeoja yang mengerubuniku seperti semut mendapatkan makanan. Aku sudah muak dengan gosip yang akan timbul, dan seluruh pesta yang harus kuhadiri. Menakutkan." Tangannya melepas ikatan rambut Karam, membuatnya terurai.

"Aku juga harus segera pulang untuk menemui ibuku, kau tahukan dia tidak bisa lama-lama sendiri," Yunho menambahkan.

"Anak malang. Wanita bertekuk lutut di kakimu. Semua namja pasti dalam masalah," Karam berdecak, pura-pura menggodanya. Baju tidur tipis itu nyaris tidak menutupi tubuhnya ketika menggeliat di atas tubuh Yunho.

Yunho tertawa dan menciumnya, tapi dalam hati tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dia menginginkan sesuatu yang istimewa. Dan bayangan Kim Jaejoong berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

"Kau harus menikah Yunho, dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi yeoja yang mengganggumu," jemari lentiknya membelai rahang Yunho yang kokoh.

"Kau terlalu tampan, Yunho."

"Menikah. . Menikah. . Meneruskan nama keluarga. Punya anak laki-laki. Mewariskan kekayaan. Itulah yang selalu kudengar sepanjang hidupku."

"Kalau begitu menikahlah dengan seseorang," saran Karam sambil memberikan ciuman ringan di bibir, menyusuri rahang Yunho sampai menemukan telinganya, dan mulai menggigitinya lembut.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak mau? Tapi tidak dengan sembarang orang."

"Kaum pria selalu begitu. Memilih yeoja yang penurut dan cantik, dengan mas kawin besar dan silsilah keluarga terpandang." Katanya dengan sedikit sinis. Karam mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja putih Yunho.

Yunho pura-pura memukul pantatnya.

"Heii. . Aku tidak menikah semata-mata karena hal itu. Yeoja berotak udang hanya menginginkan uangku, sama seperti Go Ahra itu. Aku membutuhkan lebih untuk yeoja yang akan ku peristri kelak. Aku ingin menikah. . ." Suaranya melemah ketika membayangkan gadis cantik bermata doe besar yang tidak ingin menikah.

"Kau benar-benar mencari pasangan yang tepat?"

"Karena kau telah menanyakannya, kurasa ya. Aku ingin pernikahan yang berhasil, yang tidak hanya hangat di ranjang tetapi hampa di luar. Seperti pernikahan _bumonim. _Mereka benar-benar saling mencintai."

Karam mengerjap, kaget. Sebelum ini Yunho tidak pernah menyinggung masalah ini dengan serius. Sebagai seorang yang realistis, Karam tahu Yunho tidak akan pernah menikahinya. Seorang yang biasa dari perkampungan kumuh sangat tidak pantas.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak menemukan yeoja itu?" tanyanya berbisik.

Yunho tersenyum menggoda dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh yeoja itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap membujang seumur hidupku."

Karam mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho, menciumnya dengan berhasrat. Melupakan semua pikiran tentang pernikahan dari benak mereka. Berlanjutlah malam mereka berdua dengan percintaan panas sampai keduanya kelelahan dan tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ T to B to C ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gimana? Gimana?<p>

Adakah yang sebel dengan chapter ini?

Saya sudah wanti-wanti di chapter sebelumnya. . . Huwaa. . tapi saya juga masih gondok dengan capther ini D:

Kenapa ga ada YunJae momentnya sama sekali? *Ga tau juga = =+)

Kurang Panjang ? *Iya, saya juga mikir gitu =3= tapi dihemat buat besok lagi. Biar sekalian ini chapter isinya begini semua :DDD

Tapi masih mending kan? Saya ga buat eNCeh-nya Papa Yun sama si Kapal Karam #dibakar

.

Skip~ ~

.

.

* * *

><p>Mari kita balas review saja ^^<p>

**gwansim84: **Gomawo sudah mengingatkan. Sudah diganti, ini juga sudah lanjut. Hwaiting! sankyuu sudah review^^

**Taeripark****: **Karena yang panjang milik Appa : 3 #plakk sankyuu sudah review^^

**sushimakipark****: **Siapa y? Saya juga ga tahu ._.a sankyuu sudah review^^

**onkey shipper04****: **Heii..saya juga malu . tapi dimananya yg intim Iya, appa uda ada yg punya*kita semua* Tenang, mami g akan jadi selingkuhan kog. Ini sudah lanjut. Sankyuu sudah review^^

**Lady Ze: ** Iya tuh, eon. Uda punya tunangan masi godain anak orang xD Sankyuu sudah review eonni^^

**Irengiovanny: **Ne,keliatan kan . Ini sudah lanjut. sankyuu sudah review^^

**YoshiKyu****: **Mau lanjut? Wani piro #dorr Maaf belum bisa lanjut cepet #bow sankyuu sudah review^^

**Keybin: **Mianhae.. Kalo panjang nati jadi setengah-setengah, jadi dipotong di situ ajd. Siapa y? Ayo tebak? Ini sudah update.. Sankyuu sudah review^^

**Misscelyunjae****: **Really? Ayo cari bukunya. Bagus kog *-*b Jangan dilepas, mending dirantai biar g ngejar2 appa hehee.. me too, soalnya deskripsinya detail bgt . Sankyuu sudah review^^

**Guest: **Ga tau juga, saya mencoba bikin sedikit tapi berasa. Cuma ambil bagian penting ajd. Sankyuu sudah review^^

**Cristiyunisca: ** Iya, pendek sekali #pundung Diusahakan ne? Kalo part ngusir-ngusirnya besok kalo konfliknya uda muncul semua.. Jadi ditunggu plus tetep review ne? Sankyuu sudah review^^

**Meotmeot****: **Huahaha.. saya suka bahasa anda "langsung disosor" emang appa bebek? #digetokJunsu Hayoo. . siapa? Saya juga belum tahu #jduk Sankyuu sudah review^^

**Che: **Terimakasih atas masukannya. Sudah saya perbaiki :D Tadinya saya juga mikir gitu, tapi mungkin karena kebiasaan baca di fanfic author lain, jadi berasa aneh panggilan "imo" dan "samchon" ._.v dan maafkan saya kalo ini lebih jelek dari novel aslinya *hueww. . Sankyuu sudah review^^

**Mrspark6002: **Karena saya males ngetiknya #dibakar hehee.. ini sudah lanjut. Sankyuu sudah review^^

**Iche . cassiopeiajaejoong****: ** Hehee.. tapi masih lama y? Jawabannya ada di atas chingu #smile Kalo Hyunjoong itu masih jadi rahasia*sok misterius* Sankyuu sudah review^^

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin****: **Terima kasih banyak :D Siapa y? Ayo tebak? Hoo. . bisa jadi gossip hot itu :p Sankyuu sudah review^^

**Cindyshim07:** ? Ini sudah lanjut. Sankyuu sudah review^^

**Hana – Kara: **Hehee. . terima kasih. Imin lagi sibuk makan di belakang panggung. Jadi, ditunggu ne? Sankyuu sudah review^^

**LeeChunnie: **Hah? Apanya? Belum kog 'o'a Sankyuu sudah review^^

**Byunchannie26****: **Terima kasih. Semoga bagus sampai akhir :D Ada jawabannya di atas. Sankyuu sudah review^^

**Jaena: **Terima kasih. Ini sudah lanjut. Sankyuu sudah review^^

**TitaniumSP****: **Terima kasih. . terima kasih.. Saya dukung kalo Umma. Sankyuu sudah review^^

.

.

* * *

><p>Ternyata banyak yang mikir part terkhir itu Ahra eoh? Tapi sapa y orangnya? Waiting for. . . heshe hehee *w*

Terima kasih buat **Gwanshim84 **yang sudah mengingatkan masalah bibir Appa yg sekseh n **Che **atas kealpaan saya dalam silsilah keluarga korea. Sudah saya perbaiki chingu. .

Jeongmal Saranghae buat yang sudah baca, review, fav, follow fanfic ini terutama yang sudah memberikan masukan. . . Saya memang tidak sempurna, jadi tetep review dan dukung saya ne ^_^

See yaa next chapter ~~

Secepatnya *o*)/


	5. Going Crazy

**SECRETS OF DESIRE**

**Disclaimer:** © Secret of a Duchess by Kaitlin O'riley

© God, their parents, agency, and themselves

**Genre:** Romance – Drama

**Rating:** keMbali aMan :p

**Pairing:** YunJae

**Slight:** YooSu, HanChul, and many more*banyak yang akan numpang nama*

**Warning: GenderSwitch** for UKE, Membosankan, **Typho ***asal ketik tanpa edit* , **CRACK** pair *berhati – hatilah* Membuat mual, pusing dan membingungkan *saya yang nulis ajd bingung _) Akan lebih banyak narasi daripada percakapan, karena kelemahan saya dalam membuat percakapan (_ _") **Belum** ada **Lemon / NC Full** tapi ada **sedikit Lime.** Alur berjalan sangat lambat. . I'm newbie. . I'm newbie

**Summary:**

Setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal dunia, Jaejoong dan Junsu pindah ke Seoul untuk tinggal dengan keluarga bibinya. Memulai kehidupan baru di kalangan atas dan dituntut untuk segera menikah demi kelangsungan tradisi membuat Jaejoong berpikir ulang dan berusaha menghindari namja yang mendekatinya. Sampai Jaejoong bertemu dengan namja yang menawarkan kesepakatan yang menguntungkan mereka. Gejolak hasrat dan kebutuhan yang muncul diantara mereka membuat segalanya berubah. Apakah Jaejoong tetap menyimpan rahasia terdalamnya? Atau ada hal tak terduga yang akan terjadi?

**NOTE (PENTING)**

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Novel Harlequin berjudul © Secret of a Duchess karya Kaitlin O'riley yang bertemakan Historical Romance era Georgian di Inggris. Saya sengaja tidak merubah cerita asli dan beberapa bagian kata, paragraf, dan percakapan yang saya ambil dari versi aslinya tanpa merubah sedikitpun. Kalian boleh menganggap saya menyandur, copy-paste, remake atau apapun. Tapi, fanfic ini saya tulis ulang menjadi romance di zaman modern tanpa istilah kebangsawanan Inggris, penuh skip, penambah - kurangan dan saya lebih mengutamakan konflik yang akan terjadi serta percakapan pintar diantara tokohnya. Jadi, ini akan sangat membosankan. Akan ada tokoh yang saya ubah marganya, dan saya jadikan peran **ANTAGONIS. Alurnya Maju – Mundur, **dan tidak ada **POV **resmi. Maafkan saya kalau hal tersebut tidak sesuai keinginan kalian. Tapi, jika Kalian tetap berminat, silakan menikmati ^_^

**PERINGATAN !**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Klik Back or Close jika Tidak Berminat**

**^_^ Saya Tidak Memaksa Anda ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Saya Mohon Tolong Cermati WARNING!**

**Saya Tidak mau ada BASH atau FLAME pada Tokoh**

**.**

**.**

**~(*o*~) Happy Reading (~*o*)~**

**.**

**Previous Chap: **

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap membujang seumur hidupku."

Karam mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho, menciumnya dengan berhasrat. Melupakan semua pikiran tentang pernikahan dari benak mereka. Berlanjutlah malam mereka berdua dengan percintaan panas sampai keduanya kelelahan dan tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**~ GOING CRAZY ~**

**.**

**.**

Rumah kediaman keluarga Tan pagi ini dipenuhi banyak karangan bunga segar dan hadiah yang terbungkus dalam kertas cantik. Heechul, Junsu dan Jaejoong duduk menikmati secangkir cokelat panas sambil membicarakan pesta semalam. Karangan bunga dan hadiah terus berdatangan dengan banyaknya kartu pesan berisikan niat mereka untuk mengenal Junsu lebih dekat, atau hanya sekedar berkunjung ke kediaman Tan.

Tidak ada satupun untuk Jaejoong.

"Kalau saja _eonni _tidak sakit dan kita tidak pulang lebih awal. Setengah dari ini semua seharusnya milikmu." Kata Junsu dengan nada sedih.

"Gwencana, Suie. Aku tidak enak badan. Masih ada pesta berikutnya, dan kita bisa memikat semua namja di sana." Kata Jaejoong pura-pura ceria.

"Aku takut kau terlambat, Joongie. Kesan pertama paling diingat, sayang. Kau bersikap pemalu dan membosankan semalam. Kalau begitu kau tidak akan mendapat suami secepatnya."

Justru itu maksudku, pikir Jaejoong.

"Umm. . . bukankah berita mengejutkan kalau seorang Go Ahra menolak lamaran Jung Yunho?" Junsu mengalihkan topic begitu saja.

"Mereka bilang, Yunho-sshi meninggalkan pesta lebih awal karena hal itu. . tapi, menurut kabar dia tidak sedih sama sekali." Tambahnya.

"Jung Yunho tidak akan menikahi Go Ahra?" tanya Jaejoong kaget, menyadari jantungnya berdegup kencang, senang.

"Not. Dibatalkan. Begitulah yang dikatakan orang-orang. Beritanya sudah ada dimana-mana. Mungkin akan menjadi _Top Gossip_ minggu ini." Jawab Junsu berapi-api.

"Dia itu yeoja yang sangat bodoh, sama seperti ibunya kalau kalian menanyakan pendapatku," kata Heechul ketus.

Tiba-tiba, Yong Guk, _butler _keluarga Tan, masuk sambil membawa bunga _White Lily_ dalam vas kristal yang anggun.

"Oh.. Indah sekali. Siapa pengirimnya?"

"Kau pasti membuatnya sangat terkesan. Karangan bunga ini sangat cantik sekali. . . dan mahal." Heechul mengamati ketika Yong Guk meletakkan karangan bunga tersebut di ujung meja kayu mahoni di dekat jendela.

"Bunga ini bukan untukku. . ." Junsu terhera-heran. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum pada kakaknya.

"Tapi untuk Joongie eonni."

"Mwo? Siapa yang mengirimiku bunga?" tanyanya heran.

"Bunga itu dikirim oleh Daehyun, seorang _butler _dari kediaman Tuan Jung di Seoul," kata Yong Guk dramatis, jarang ada seorang _butler _mengirim bunga, dari kalangan terkenal lagi. Lalu, _butler _itu diam-diam meninggalkan ruangan diiringi suara terpekik dari majikannya.

"Jung Yunho? Joongie!" suara Heechul dipenuhi rasa takjub.

"Kapan kau bertemu dengan Jung Yunho?"

"Andwae. . Aku. . aku tidak. . maksudku. . aku baru mengenalnya. Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar." Jaejoong tergagap dengan pipi merona.

"Berikan kartu itu padanya, Su" desak Heechul bersemangat.

"Cepat baca! Aku penasaran apa tulisannya." Junsu memberikan amplop itu pada Jaejoong.

Dengan tangan gemetar Jaejoong membuka amplop putih tersebut. Jantungnya berpacu melihat pesan singkat yang ditulis dalam tulisan tegas dan maskulin itu.

.

.

"_My Dear Jaejoongie_

_Aku merasa harus berterima kasih padamu atas percakapan yang menyenangkan semalam. Bunga ini mengingatkanku padamu. Cantik dan Manis._

_Kuharap kau mengizinkan aku berkunjung besok siang. Kau bisa menghubungiku secepatnya sebagai jawaban._

_Jung Yunho +82-xxxxxx_

.

.

Jaejoong mengulangi lagi membaca surat itu, dan msih tidak percaya. Kata-kata itu terlihat kabur di matanya. Setelah ciuman, akan datang berkunjung, dia juga memberiku nomor. Apa yang direncanakannya? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja rumahnya pindah kemari, kesal Jaejoong.

"Nah. . Apa katanya?" tanya Junsu tidak sabar, berjinjit berusaha mengintip dari balik bahu Jaejoong.

"Bacakan, changi." Perintah Heechul, penasaran dengan isi suratnya.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong membacanya. Begitu selesai, adik dan bibinya terperangah.

"Eu kyang. . kyang. . Dia sungguh romantis, eonni." Kata Junsu sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Percakapan? Dia mengirimimu bunga mahal hanya untuk berterimakasih atas percakapan? Apa yang kalian bicarakan, Joongie?" tanya Heechul berturut-turut, menginterogasi.

"Kami mengobrol sebentar. Saat itu aku tidak tahu bahwa dia Jung Yunho yang terkenal itu. Ada banyak marga Jung di Korea, dan tidak cuma satu orang bernama Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong gugup, tidak berminat menjelaskan semua kejadian malam itu.

"Ini kejutan yang menyenangkan. Kelihatannya Yunho-sshi tertarik padamu."

"Kalau begitu lekas hubungi dia, eonni. Semua gadis memimpikan dia. Kita bisa ikut terkenal kalau kau bersamanya, eonni. Aku sudah tidak sabar menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka pasti tidak percaya. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejong! Benar-benar sulit dipercaya." Junsu tertawa geli.

"Ne. sangat sulit dipercaya. Mengapa seorang Jung tertarik padaku? Dia hanya buang-buang waktu saja." Kata Jaejoong.

"Joongie. . ." Heechul memperingatkan.

"Ne. . ne. . Aku balas sekarang." Akhirnya Jaejoong mendial nomor Yunho di _handphone_ canggih miliknya.

"Aku tidak mau menemuinya kalau dia datang besok."

"Tidak bisa! Tidak ada ruginya kau bicara padanya besok. Dia seorang Jung." Jawab Heechul tegas.

Itulah yang ditakutkan Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**~ Masa Lalu Dan Kesepakatan Kita ~**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Jung Yunho benar-benar bertamu ke kediaman keluarga Tan. Selagi menunggu Jaejoong menemuinya di ruang duduk, Yunho disambut dengan ramah oleh Hanggeng dan Heechul. Layaknya orangtua yang menginterogasi calon menantunya, mereka tidak segan untuk bercakap-cakap langsung pada intinya.

"Sungguh sangat menyenangkan Anda bisa bertandang ke rumah kecil kami, Direktur Jung." Kata Hanggeng berbasa-basi merendah.

"Ne, mungkin karena kita terlalu sering bertemu untuk urusan bisnis di kantor, sampai aku lupa berkunjung ke tempat rekan bisnis yang hebat seperti Anda, Hankyung-shhi. Jadi, di sinilah saya mencoba untuk lebih akrab dengan keluarga Tan."

"Kudengar Anda baru saja ditolak oleh putri Tuan Go. Aku akan senang hati mencarikan wanita lain yang lebih darinya, Yunhho-sshi." Kata Heechul ikut bergabung dalam percakapan setelah membawakan satu set _english tea_ dan kue kecil. "Silakan diminum dulu."

"Khansahamnida, Ahjumma. Anda benar, hanya orang tidak waras yang mau menikahinya. Aku lebih memilih ditolak daripada harus hidup serumah dengannya." Jawab Yunho sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Kembali ke pokok masalahnya, sebenarnya kau punya niat lain kan datang kemari? Tak biasanya seorang seperti Anda akan datang berbasa-basi hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih." Selidik Heechul dengan nada serius.

"Yeobo. . ."

"Tak apa, Ahjussi."

Yunho terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku ingin menikahi keponakan Anda." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Sudahkah kau pikir baik-baik, Yunho? Kalian baru saja bertemu. Bahkan kalian belum mengenal satu sama lain." Kata Hanggeng mencoba bijaksana dan menhilangkan suasana formal di antara mereka.

"Memang seperti itu yang kurasa ketika bertemu Jaejoong di pesta kemarin. Aku merasa Jaejoong adalah orang yang tepat. Dia cerdas, menawan, dan cantik. Aku rasa dialah orang yang aku cari, pasangan jiwaku. Tapi. . . kuyakin Jaejoong akan menolakku langsung kalau aku berbicara padanya. Untuk itu aku menemui ahjussi dan ahjumma terlebih dahulu." Yunho menjelaskan perasaannya.

"Hmm. . terus terang, itu tidak mengejutkanku kalau Jaejoong langsung menolakmu. Jaejoong dan Junsu dilahirkan tanpa mengenal asal-usulnya sebagai orang terpandang. Dia terbiasa hidup bebas sebagai orang biasa, tanpa kekangan. Dia berpikir akan hidup bahagia seperti orangtuanya sebagai orang biasa. Mungkin itu karena skandal menghebohkan yang dialami ibunya di masa lalu. Kibum dongsaeng, sekaligus eomma Jaejoong." Kata Heechul terus terang.

Yunho merasa pembicaraan ini akan menyakitkan. Tentu saja dia sudah mendengar rumor itu, walaupun saat itu dia masih kecil tapi dia paham apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, tapi toh itu hanya perkataan orang. Bukan mendengar langsung dari pihak-pihak yang terlibat.

"Ketika Kibum berumur 20 tahun dia ditunangkan dengan Han Myungsoo, namja dari keluarga terhormat rekan bisnis _bumonim _kami. Sebagai yeoja dalam keluarga seperti kami, aku dan Kibum diwajibkan untuk meneruskan keluarga dengan menikahi namja yang mereka pilihkan, agar kekayaan kami tidak jatuh pada orang lain dan tetap terjaga sampai anak-cucu kami. Kami rasa Myungsoo orang yang pantas untuk Kibum, kami tidak tahu kalau saat itu dia sudah berhubungan dengan Choi Siwon, anak dari salah satu pelayan kami. Aku dan Hannie berusaha membujuk Kibum untuk menjauhi namja itu, tapi waktu itu dia masih muda, lugu, dan dimabuk cinta. Malamnya mereka kabur bersama. Kawin lari, membuat skandal besar sehingga Appa dan Eomma tidak mengakuinya lagi sebagai anak. Bahkan kami tidak tahu kalau saat itu dia sedang mengandung Uri Joongie. . .hiks. . .hiks. ." Heechul berhenti tidak sanggup melanjutkan ceritanya, kemudian mengusap air mata yang berlinang sambil tersedu di bahu suaminya.

"Siwon dan Kibum tinggal di pinggiran daerah Chungnam, tempat Siwon mengajar di sekolah swasta dan guru privat. Kibum meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu karena paru-paru basah, kemudian Siwon meninggal Oktober tahun lalu. Tanpa seorang pun dari kami tahu kejadian itu dan menelantarkan anak-anak mereka hidup kesusahan. Kami tahu kami salah dengan membiarkan kehidupan mereka seperti itu, untuk itu kami berusaha memberikan yang terbaik bagi Jaejoong dan Junsu. Aku yakin mereka merasa trauma dengan kehidupan yang dikekang. Jadi, kami akan tetap menunggu keputusan Jaejoong." Hanggeng meneruskan kemudian memandang Yunho menuh arti, pandangan yang seolah mengatakan persetujuan dengan pinangan Yunho.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya ahjussi dan ahjumma. Aku akan berusaha." Kata Yunho serius.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyerah. Cobalah luluhkan hati Jaejoong. Kurasa dia juga sama tertariknya denganmu." Heechul tersenyum.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jaejoong masuk ke ruangan tersebut dengan penampilan yang sangat memesona. Berbalutkan _onepiece _pas badan di atas lutut berwarna hijau muda dengan _high_ _heels _perak yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, jangan lupa rambut sewarna emas yang tergerai melewati bahunya. Kulitnya putih susu tak bercela, pipinya merona, dan bibir _cherry_ merahnya yang terlapisi _lipgloss_ tipis sedang mengerucut kesal. Membuat mata Yunho melotot keluar, dan segera ingin menerkamnya.

Melihat tampang pabbo Yunho, Jaejoong berkacak pinggang dan menatap Yunho kesal.

"Jadi Yunho-shhi. Kau akan tetap memandangiku seperti itu, atau bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil duduk di kursi di samping Yunho.

"Sudah kubilang aku kemari untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, dan senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Jaejoong-ah." Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum menggoda, lupa kalau di sana tidak hanya mereka berdua.

"Uhum. . Joongie. Sungguh tidak sopan kau berbicara seperti itu pada tamu." Hanggeng menginterupsi untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita pergi, Hannie. Biarkan mereka berdua bercakap-cakap. Annyeong." Heechul berdiri dan menggiring suaminya keluar ruangan.

"Annyeong ahjumma, ahjussi." Senyum Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jaejoong pelan, berharap paman dan bibinya tidak mendengar suaranya yang tidak sopan.

"Bukanya sudah kubilang tadi, ayolah. . Joongie." Yunho memandangi wajah Jaejoong.

"Apa sih yang merasukimu? Hampir setiap 10 menit kau menghubungiku, memangnya kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain apa? Ohh. .ya, dan aku tidak menerima alasan untuk berterimakasih atas percakapan kecil kita." Kata Jaejoong jengkel.

"Mwo. . Kau saja tidak menjawab satupun panggilanku, memang aku sanagt berterimakasih dengan "percakapan kecil" kita." Jawab Yunho menyeringai dan menggeser duduknya lebih dekat ke Jaejoong.

"Lupakan malam itu. Lebih baik kau kembali dan menikahi yeoja yang menolakmu saja, sana." Usir Jaejoong ketus, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia merasakan sensasi yang sama dengan malam itu.

"Untuk apa kita membicarakan yeoja itu? Gosip murahan yang beredar hanya akal-akalannya agar nama dan keluarganya tidak tercemar. Aku sih tidak peduli."

"Ne. .ne. . Lalu Tuan Jung yang Terhormat sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?"

Terjadi jeda yang sangat panjang ketika mulai terbentuk rencana kecil dalam pikiran Yunho.

"Setelah mempertimbangkan rahasia kita, kupikir kita bisa saling membantu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah keluargamu menuntut untuk segera menikah? Dan keluargaku ingin aku segera mencari istri. Tapi kita sama-sama tidak suka hal itu. Jadi, kita berdua bisa saling membantu." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Jadi maksudmu kita bisa pura-pura menikah begitu?"

Mata doe yeoja itu menatap lekat mata musang Yunho.

"Tidak harus langsung menikah seperti itu. Kita bisa memulai dengan pertemanan, dengan seringnya kita muncul bersama maka akan tercipta rumor dengan sendirinya." Jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk, wajah cantiknya terlihat sedang berpikir serius.

"kalau Ahra yang tidak pernah muncul bersamaku saja bisa membuat semua orang percaya, kenapa kita tidak? Kau juga tidak akan dituntut menikah dan disodorkan pada namja lagi. Sedangkan aku, terbebas dari yeoja-yeoja centil dan umma mereka yang sok tahu. Ini pasti membantu kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menurutku kau sudah gila."

Yunho tertawa melihat wajah tercengang Jaejoong.

"Haha. .kau yeoja yang pintar, Jaejoong-ah. Kita bisa mengakhiri kesepakatan itu kapan saja. Aku tahu kau masih menunggu seseorang."

Mata mereka saling terkunci selama beberapa detik. Yunho menyeringai, dan akhirnya Jaejoong ikut tertawa memikirkan ide tersebut.

Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah rupawan yeoja itu. Jaejoong akan menyetujui rencananya. Dia tahu dirinya menginginkan yeoja ini lebih dari yeoja lain, dan inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk mendapatkan yeoja tersebut. Dia yakin sekali bisa membuat Jaejoong melupakan namja itu, siapapun dia, kemudian- Yunho –menikahinya.

"Bagaimana?" desak Yunho.

"Kau tahu kita tidak bisa menikah, ini hanya kesepakatan untuk kepentingan berdua saja. Dan bisa berakhir kapan saja."

"Tentu saja."

"Tak percaya rasanya aku mengatakan ini, tapi aku setuju dengan kesepakatan aneh ini."

"Perlukah kita segel rahasia baru ini dengan ciuman?" guman Yunho sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Jaejoong, menghirup aroma manis vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh yeoja tersebut.

"Aniyo! Dasar kau beruang pervert! Kita tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Tapi kau ingin menciumku juga kan?" Yunho tertawa. Dia tahu Jaejoong menginginkannya dan dia ingin menggodanya.

"Tidak ada ciuman atau tidak ada kesepakatan." Bibir Jaejoong yang sensual membentuk garis tegas.

"Setuju." Yunho terpaksa mengalah untuk kali ini.

.

.

.

Setelah kesepakatan tersebut, Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat sering bersama. Mulai dari datang ke acara pesta, penggalangan dana, pertemuan bisnis, bahkan dinner di restoran mewah. Mereka tidak sungkan memperlihatkan keromantisan di depan umum. Dan sudah menjadi hal yang wajar ketika yeoja cantik itu datang ke kantor Yunho untuk langsung membewakan makan siang atau sekedar berkunjung menemui kekasihnya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu bahwa semua itu hanya rekayasa belaka, tapi toh mereka sama-sama menikmati peran masing-masing dan tidak dirugikan.

Sampai berita pertunangan Go Ahra dengan Choi Seunghyun diumumkan, minat masyarakat sama sekali tidak terusik. Dimana-mana mereka lebih sering membicarakan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sehingga berita pertunangan tersebut bagaikan angin lalu. Hal itu membuat geram keluarga Go, harusnya merekalah yang berbahagia karena menolak seorang Jung, tapi seolah itu menjadi boomerang yang menyerang balik mereka. Keluarga Go oleh masyarakat dianggap tidak tahu terima kasih dan terlalu memanjakan putri mereka yang egois.

"Lihat saja, kau akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan."

**.**

**.**

**~ T ~ B ~ C ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Saya tahu chapter ini tidak memuaskan, tidak ada part fluffy ataupun limenya. Tapi chapter ini sangat berpengaruh untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Karena di sini ada cerita flashback Appa dan Ummanya Jaejoong, dan di chapter berikutnya akan ada flashback lagi yang lebih mendetail tentang rahasia terbesar Mami Jeje. Jadi, saya mohon tetep review. . . #bbuing2 Alurnya akan lambat sekali. . . #bow<p>

Saya juga tidak akan membuat NC dulu sebelum tokoh-tokoh yang kira-kira jadi cameo diperkenalkan semua. Jadi reader semua bisa menebak kira-kira "**secrets**" nya Jaejoong itu apa :D Saya sih maunya maen rahasia, tapi gregetan juga lama-lama kalo g update *gigit jari*

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mari kita bales review non-login:<p>

**Irengiovanny: **Engga jadi, dibatalkan ^^ Iya, saya juga g suku T.T Ini sudah lanjut, review terus ne :D

**Meotmeot****: **Appa kan manusia, punya kebutuhan juga. . Abis ini saya depak Karam dah. . hehe. Iya, kasian. .tapi kan udah terlanjur cinta Ahra, gimana donk? Hoo. .kaya.a yeoja itu g ada pengaruhnya deh #peace

**Movyssi****: **Saya juga ga tahu chingu. . TAT Karena kalo panjang nanti ada NC.a YunRam. .n mami Jeje baru konser jadi g ada di sini #plakk

**J: **Iya, saya tahu :'( Ini sudah lanjut :D

**Jaejae: **Maafkan daku chingu #bow saya khilaf.. besok lagi ga akan dah ada YunRam *tapi ga jamin juga #dibakar

**Jaena: **Ampunn. . . Ga akan lagi ada GS yang lain #sumveh dan Karam Cuma selingan ajd :P Untuk ancaman terbesar masih belum muncul jadi tunggu ne ;)

.

.

* * *

><p>Hueww. . . saya benar-benar terharu dengan review kalian :'D Jeongmal mianhae untuk chapter kemaren yang pendek pake sekali #deepbow<p>

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. . . saya sudah mencoba untuk memperpanjang, tapi selalu terhalang waktu #

Dan mood saya jadi down gara-gara konser mami tadi malem. . . #nangisguling2 #abaikan

Saya tunggu review dan masukan kalian untuk chapter ini ^^

Zhe :*


	6. H I M

**SECRETS OF DESIRE**

**Disclaimer:** © Secret of a Duchess by Kaitlin O'riley

© God, their parents, agency, and themselves

**Genre:** Romance – Drama

**Rating:** Masih aman :p

**Pairing:** YunJae *always :D

**Slight:** YooSu, HanChul, and many more*banyak yang akan numpang nama*

**Warning: GenderSwitch** for UKE, Membosankan, **Typho***asal ketik tanpa edit*, **CRACK** pair *berhati – hatilah* Membuat mual, pusing dan membingungkan*saya yang nulis ajd bingung _) Akan lebih banyak narasi daripada percakapan, karena kelemahan saya dalam membuat percakapan (_ _") **Belum** ada **Lemon / NC Full** tapi ada **sedikit Lime.** Alur berjalan sangat lambat. . I'm newbie. . I'm newbie

**Summary:**

Setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal dunia, Jaejoong dan Junsu pindah ke Seoul untuk tinggal dengan keluarga bibinya. Memulai kehidupan baru di kalangan atas dan dituntut untuk segera menikah demi kelangsungan tradisi membuat Jaejoong berpikir ulang dan berusaha menghindari namja yang mendekatinya. Sampai Jaejoong bertemu dengan namja yang menawarkan kesepakatan yang menguntungkan mereka. Gejolak hasrat dan kebutuhan yang muncul diantara mereka membuat segalanya berubah. Apakah Jaejoong tetap menyimpan rahasia terdalamnya? Atau ada hal tak terduga yang akan terjadi?

**NOTE (PENTING)**

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Novel Harlequin berjudul © Secret of a Duchess karya Kaitlin O'riley yang bertemakan Historical Romance era Georgian di Inggris. Saya sengaja tidak merubah cerita asli dan beberapa bagian kata, paragraf, dan percakapan yang saya ambil dari versi aslinya tanpa merubah sedikitpun. Kalian boleh menganggap saya menyandur, copy-paste, remake atau apapun. Tapi, fanfic ini saya tulis ulang menjadi romance di zaman modern tanpa istilah kebangsawanan Inggris, penuh skip, penambah - kurangan dan saya lebih mengutamakan konflik yang akan terjadi serta percakapan pintar diantara tokohnya. Jadi, ini akan sangat membosankan. Akan ada tokoh yang saya ubah marganya, dan saya jadikan peran **ANTAGONIS. Alurnya Maju – Mundur, **dan tidak ada **POV **resmi. Maafkan saya kalau hal tersebut tidak sesuai keinginan kalian. Tapi, jika Kalian tetap berminat, silakan menikmati ^_^

**PERINGATAN !**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Klik Back or Close jika Tidak Berminat**

**^_^ Saya Tidak Memaksa Anda ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Saya Mohon Tolong Cermati WARNING!**

**Saya Tidak mau ada BASH atau FLAME pada Tokoh**

**.**

**.**

**~(*o*~) Happy Reading (~*o*)~**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chap: **

Sampai berita pertunangan Go Ahra dengan Choi Seunghyun diumumkan, minat masyarakat sama sekali tidak terusik. Dimana-mana mereka lebih sering membicarakan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sehingga berita pertunangan tersebut bagaikan angin lalu. Hal itu membuat geram keluarga Go, harusnya merekalah yang berbahagia karena menolak seorang Jung, tapi seolah itu menjadi boomerang yang menyerang balik mereka. Keluarga Go oleh masyarakat dianggap tidak tahu terima kasih dan terlalu memanjakan putri mereka yang egois.

"Lihat saja, kau akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ H.I.M ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kerumunan orang-orang terdiam menatap pasangan menghebohkan akhir-akhir ini memasuki ruangan. Perpaduan antara cantik dan tampan memukau mereka. Malam ini Yunho terlihat menawan dengan jas hitam yang dijahit khusus dan kemeja putih rapi, menonjolkan garis wajahnya yang kokoh. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengenakan gaun satin hitam berpotongan rendah, dengan tambahan hiasan kalung dan anting berlian hadiah dari Yunho. Rambut sewarna emasnya disanggul ke atas mempertegas leher jenjang dan wajah manisnya.

"Aku tak menyangka Yunho akan lebih serasi dengan Jaejoong. Mereka sangat mengagumkan." Kata Jessica pada teman-temannya setelah pasangan tersebut melewati mereka.

"Aku juga tidak percaya Jaejoong bisa secantik itu. Bukanya dulu saat di pesta keluarga Go dia sangat pemalu dan membosankan." Tambah Tiffany.

"Ahra pasti buta. Coba lihat namja itu! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya kalau aku jadi Jaejoong," timpal Jessica lagi.

Mereka mengangguki.

"Kalau aku jadi Yunho, aku juga tidak akan melepaskan yeoja itu. Lihat saja tubuhnya yang menggiurkan. Membuat tidak bisa beranjak dari ranjang." Kata Donghae sambil berdecak dan memandang mesum. Membuat mereka berteriak heboh.

"Yak. . Ikan! Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh? Kau tidak lihat istrimu di sini?" bentak Hyukjae sambil memukul namja tersebut dengan tas tangan.

"Benar, eonni. Oppa perlu diberi pelajaran." Pekik mereka heboh.

"Kurasa mereka memang serius dengan hubungan ini. Bukankah kita pernah memergoki mereka berduaan di taman hotel, changi?" kata Donghae setelah bisa menenangkan istrinya.

"Ne. .ne. .entah apa yang mereka lakukan pada saat itu, yang jelas aku bisa melihat wajah merona Jaejoong." Jawab EunHyuk setuju dengan perkataan Donghae.

"Kyaaa. . . kurasa ini akan menjadi berita heboh jika mereka benar-benar akan menikah kemudian." Pekik mereka.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari sana, kita bisa melihat Yunho sedang berbicara dengan sepupu jauhnya sambil masih terus memperhatikan Jaejoong. Mengamati yeoja itu yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan adik dan sepupunya.

"Ada apa antara kau dan yeoja bermarga Kim itu?" tanya suara yang tidak asing.

"Aku tidak tahu kita akan lebih dekat lagi, _sachon. _Sungguh sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan namamu disebut-sebut dalam kolom gosip akhir-akhir ini." Tambahnya.

Park Yoochun menyeringai pada Yunho. Mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa mereka adalah namja lajang dan sukses yang selalu dicari-cari.

"Hai. . Chun. Kau sendiri berhubungan dengan yeoja bermarga Kim. Apa salahnya?" jawab Yunho enteng.

"Ini hal berbeda, kawan. Katanya dia membosankan, yang kutahu dia cukup ehem. . sexy. Beda di adik, lain di kakak." Kata Yoochun sambil memperhatikan lagi Jaejoong yang melintasi ruangan untuk mengambil minum.

"Bisa jadi." Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Yunho.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Yoochun menyerahkan gelasnya pada _waiter, _lalu berjalan menerobos keramaian ruang pesta, dan berhasil mendekati Jaejoong untuk mencoba merayunya. Yunho tersenyum geli melihat Jaejoong yang menghiraukan Yoochun. Kemudian, pasti Yoochun mengatakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, sebab Jaejoong tertawa dan mata doenya berbinar menawan. Yeoja itu sungguh cantik. Akhirnya Yoochun membungkuk hormat dan berjalan kembali ke tempat Yunho.

"Dia tidak seperti yang kubayangkan." Kata Yoochun takjub.

"Kurasa begitu."

"Sepertinya kau sudah tertangkap, Yun. Oleh jebakan yang paling yeoppo."

"Spertinya memang begitu." Yunho mengaku.

"Kembalilah kesana, sebelum ada namja lain yang mendekatinya dan membawanya lari darimu." Saran Yoochun sambil menepuk bahu Yunho, dan berlalu ke tempat Junsu.

Yunho memnghampiri Jaejoong dengan langkah pelan. Mengamati yeoja tersebut dengan penuh minat, tampak begitu memukau di antara sejumlah orang yang bercakap-cakap dengannya. Setelah tinggal beberapa centi, Yunho merengkuh pinggang ramping yeoja itu dari belakang, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Don't you miss me, Boo?"

"Ish. . Lepas, Yun. Kau itu tidak tahu kita sedang di depan umum," jawab Jaejoong sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan namja itu dari pinggannya.

"Mereka sudah paham dan tidak akan mengganggu kita, Boo. Aku merindukanmu." Kata Yunho seduktif sambil mengecupi pipi Jaejoong.

"Yunniee. . jebbal. Berhenti beruang pervert. Kita menjadi tontonan." Kesal Jaejoong, mencubit dan memukul tangan Yunho. Kesal Jaejoong sambil mencubit dan memukul tangan Yunho

"Aww. . yah appo, Boo. Oke. Aku berhenti. Jadi kau sudah bertemu Park Yoochun? Dia sepupu jauh sekaligus temanku." Merasa dipelototi imut oleh Jaejoong, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tak ingin ada gajah cantik mengamuk di sini.

"Begitulah yang dikatakannya."

"Apa lagi yang dikatakannya?"

"Yah. . . hanya seperti itu, dan kalau aku mau tahu rahasiamu, aku bisa menghubunginya." Jawab Jaejoong terkikik menunjukkan kertas berisi nomor telepon.

"Mwo? Dasar si Jidat Lebar itu."

"Nahh. .agar kita impas, katakan padaku Joongie. Siapa yang bisa kutanyai tentang rahasiamu?" yunho tertawa.

"Aniyo. . aku tidak punya rahasia." Marah Jaejoong memalingkan pandangannya dari Yunho.

"Benarkah?"

Yunho tahu ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Jaejoong darinya.

.

.

.

Tak tahukah mereka, tak jauh dari mereka ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dia sangat marah dan terhina. Yeoja itu telah mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Membuatnya terjebak dengan seseorang yang tidak diinginkan. Menghancurkan hidupnya. _Aku bersumpah akan membuat yeoja itu membayar semua rasa malunya._

"Sepertinya Ahra-sshi membenciku." Jaejoong bergidik karena merasakan pandangan kebencian Ahra padanya.

"Kenapa dia membencimu, Joongie? Kalau dia harus membenci seseorang, maka akulah orangnya."

"Aku merasa, dia berpikir kau memutuskan dia karena aku."

"Itu konyol. Tidak pernah ada hubungan diantara kami, kau sudah tahu itu. Itu khayalannya sendiri."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." Yunho tertawa sambil menciumi pipi yeoja cantik itu.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menyingkirkan firasat buruk yang nyata-nyata dikirimkan Ahra padanya. Semoga tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Your Secret**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari yang tenang tanpa tawaran pertunangan dan tidak ada namja yang mengganggunya dirasakan Jaejoong, membuatnya lupa dengan hal penting. Entah disadari atau tidak hubungannya dengan Yunho semakin dekat. Minggu-minggu lalu mereka terlihat bersama karena skenario yang mereka rancang. Sekarang hal tersebut sudah menjadi kewajaran, dengan sendirinya mereka akan saling bertukar pikiran untuk menentukan tempat kemana harus pergi, tempat makan yang mereka sukai, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan meluangkan waktu.

Jaejoong juga menjadi tahu Yunho adalah orang yang romantis, bertanggung jawab, walau terkadang sedikit manja. Bahkan kadang Yunho tidak segan membelikan benda-benda ber_branded_ kesukaan Jaejoong, atau apapun yang Jaejoong anggap menarik Yunho belikan, padahal belum tentu Jaejoong membutuhkan benda tersebut.

Mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Tidak terikat oleh apapun, hanya mengikuti apa yang kita inginkan bersama orang yang mengerti kita. Sampai ketika dengan sengaja Yunho mengundang keluarga Tan mengunjungi kediamannya di Gwangju. Tanpa berpikir pun Heechul dengan senang hati menerima undangan itu, selain bisa bertemu dengan keluarga calon besan, hal tersebut semakin mendekatkan hubungan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Pada saat itu Jaejoong baru sadar, dia seharusnya mengakhiri kesepakatan rahasia mereka.

Dimana Junsu saat dia butuh seseorang untuk diaajak bicara? Si duck butt itu malah sibuk merengek karena tidak mau dipisahkan dari Park Yoochun. Yah. . perlu diketahui, setelah pesta terakhir Junsu menjalin hubungan dengan Park Yoochun, pemuda tampan yang pertama kali mengajak Junsu berkenalan setelah diperkenalkan dalam masyarakat atas, sekaligus sepupu Yunho. Sudah Jaejoong prediksikan sejak awal mereka akan menjalin hubungan. Jadi tidak mengejutkan sama sekali ketika Hanggeng memutuskan Junsu tinggal 1 minggu lebih lama di Seoul bersama Yoochun dan anaknya. Sedangkan Jaejoong bersama Yunho berangkat lebih awal. Lalu pasangan Hanchul menyusul kemudian setelah menyelesaikan pertemuan bisnis mereka.

.

.

.

"Mana Yong Guk?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menyeringai padanya, dan membuat jantung Jaejoong berdegup tak menentu.

"Dia di mobilku bersama Himchan, Joogie. Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang. Perjalanan kita masih jauh, jadi aku yang akan menyetir dan duduk di sinilah bersamaku. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan menikmati perjalanan dengan orang yang bisa kau ajak ngobrol?"

Diam-diam Jaejoong mengamati penampilan Yunho. Tubuh yang biasanya mengenakan jas resmi kini hanya berbalut kemeja putih yang ditutupi jaket dan celana denim coklat dengan sepatu kets. Samar-samar Jaejoong juga bisa mencium aroma Yunho yang bersih, berbaur aroma tanah basah, dan udara segar. Bibir Yunho yang sensual dan garis rahang maskulin semakin menonjol karena tercukur rapi. Kehadiran Yunho memenuhi ruangan kecil di dalam mobil tersebut dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berotot.

"Ne. . aku sangat menikmati perjalanan ini. Mungkin karena aku jarang bepergian, dan. . Gomawo sudah mengundang kami." Kata Jaejoong dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Tunggu saja sampai kau ke luar negeri nanti."

"Jeongmal? Aku pasti senang sekali."

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Yunho tertarik.

"Umm. . aku ingin pergi ke berbagai negara, kurasa Prancis, Italia, Jerman, Mesir, Amerika, dan masih banyak lagi." Jawab Jaejoong ceria sambil menerawang dan tertawa.

"Kalau begitu jita bisa pergi ke sana."

"Mwo! Aku ingin pergi sendiri, Tuan Jung. Aku tidak ingin siapapun membayariku, terutama kau." Sergah Jaejoong dan menunjuk Yunho yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya.

"Ne. .ne. . Jaejoongie. Jadi, apakah kau juga tidak tertarik melihat rumahku?" Yunho mengalah dan tertawa melihat raut kesal namun imut yeoja itu.

"Oh. . oh. . aku tahu. Dari yang kudengar rumah keluargamu di Gwangju sangat besar, dan kalian punya banyak perkebunan di sana. Apakah itu benar?" tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Boo. Hehee. ." Yunho mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong saat melihat perubahan ekspresi yang begitu cepat dari yeoja tersebut. Sungguh menakjubkan.

"Ish. . dasar kau tidak asyik, dan apa-apaan itu nama? Siapa itu Boo?" Jaejoong memukul bahu Yunho karena tidak berhenti tertawa.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu, Boo?" suara Yunho memecah keheningan.

Setelah perjalanan mereka yang diwarnai tawa, tiba-tiba keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Dengan kaget, Jaejoong menolehkan matanya, mengerjab kea rah Yunho.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menunggu siapa? Siapa yang kau rindukan? Siapa yang menjadi alasanmu menolak untuk menikah?" suara Yunho terdengar lembut.

"Wae? Kenapa kau ingin tahu, Yun?" panik Jaejoong.

"Karena kita berteman, dan aku peduli padamu. Kurasa aku bisa membantumu."

Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak mengungkit topik ini selama berminggu-minggu. Tapi dia juga ingin memastikan, apakah pada akhirnya muncul benih-benih perasaan lain terhadapnya di hati yeoja tersebut. Apakah Jaejoong masih memendam cinta pada namja misterius itu?

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya." Suaranya bergetar, kemudian Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya keluar.

"Wae, Joongie?" Yunho masih menatapnya lekat, menunggu jawaban.

.

.

.

.

Terjadi jeda yang cukup panjang, kemudian Jaejoong menjawab lirih.

"Karena ini rahasia."

Yunho mengeryit. "Siapa yang bilang itu harus jadi rahasia?"

"Dia."

"Dan kau setuju."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Memangnya harus dirahasiakan pada siapa?"

"Semua orang."

"Wae?"

.

.

.

Suasana kembali hening cukup panjang. Jaejoong menatap keluar jendela, ke pemandangan jalanan menuju Gwangju yang seolah tiada berujung. Hanya terdengar deru mesin mobil, dan sedikit suara hujan dari luar. Yunho berpikir yeoja ini tidak akan menjawabnya.

Lalu Jaejoong berbisik lirih, "Appa. . Appa tidak menginginkan aku menjalin hubungan dengannya."

Ya, itu hal pertama yang dikatakan Jaejoong yang bisa diterima Yunho, dan memberi penjelasan mengenai mengapa harus dirahasiakan.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Seorang murid dari Appamu. Apakah dia masih tinggal di Chungnam?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

Yunho tahu itu menyakitkan bagi Jaejoong untuk diceritakan. Tapi rasa keingintahuannya tak bisa dihentikan sekarang, setelah akhirnya Jaejoong mau membuka diri.

"Kapan dia pergi?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu."

"Dan dia berkata akan kembali padamu?"

Sekali lagi Jaejoong mengangguk. Gerakan kecil kepala yeoja itu membuat jantung Yunho menghimpit di dada.

"Dia pergi kemana?"

"Amerika."

"Amerika?" ulangnya kaget. "Untuk apa dia pergi sejauh itu dan meninggalkan seorang yeoja sendirian menunggunya?"

"Dia pergi ke sana untuk melanjutkan sekolah, dan meneruskan bisnis keluarganya." Jaejoong menjawab, matanya menerawang jauh dan bibir _cherry_nya membentuk garis tipis.

"Kalau begitu dia bukan orang Korea?" alis Yunho terangkat tinggi.

"Dia lahir di Korea, tapi keluarganya pindah ke Virginia."

"Ah. . aku tahu sekarang, kurasa ayahmu tidak setuju karena tidak mau anak gadisnya dibawa pergi jauh darinya. Apa kau pernah mendengar kabar darinya lagi?"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Yunho, suaranya tertahan sarat emosi dengan dagu sedikit bergetar.

"Ne. Aku sangat tahu itu. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kecuali janjiku untuk menunggu kepulangannya, dan tidak menceritakan tentangnya pada siapapun."

Ledakan kata-kata yang tiba-tiba itu terdengar penuh kesedihan, juga kemarahan dan kegetiran.

"Mianhae, Boo. Aku tidak bermaksud. ." bisik Yunho.

Mendengar dengan jelas apa yang terjadi antara Jaejoong dan namja itu, membuat Yunho merasakan kecemburuan yang asing, tetapi juga merasa lega karena Jaejoong tidak mendengar kabar apapun darinya selama dua tahun ini.

"Kenapa tidak kau jelaskan pada keluarga Heechul Ahjumma? Aku yakin dengan koneksi mereka akan dengan mudah menemukan namja itu untukmu." Saran Yunho ramah.

"Ini lebih rumit daripada yang kau pikirkan, masalahnya tidak segampang itu."

"Lalu apa lagi? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak kembali padamu? Apakah kau akan menunggu selamanya?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia sudah melupakanmu, dan mempunyai yeoja lain di sana?"

Akhirnya Jaejoong memandang lurus ke mata musang Yunho, tanpa berkata-kata. Mata doe yeoja itu dipenuhi air mata, dan Yunho merasa telah menjadi orang yang jahat karena sudah bertanya. Reflek Yunho meminggirkan mobil yang dia kemudikan, kemudian menarik yeoja tersebut kedekapannya, membiarkan kepala yeoja itu bersandar padanya , dan menangis.

Jaejoong mulai merasa tenang saat Yunho memeluknya, dan membuat air matanya berhenti mengalir. Merasakan nyaman saat tangan kekar itu mendekapnya, menenangkan dengan mengelus lembut punggung dan rambutnya, membawanya dalam kedamaian. Sesaat kemudian Yunho merasakan Jaejoong tertidur, sambil mendaratkan ciuman lembut di puncak kepala yeoja itu dan memeluknya semakin erat, kemudian menyandarkan yeoja tersebut di kursi dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Yunho penasaran, seberapa dalam perasaan Jaejoong terhadap namja rahasia itu, dan berharap itu hanyalah cinta monyet belaka. Perasaan terhadap yeoja itu membuatnya bingung. Belum pernah dia merasakan kebutuhan yang sedemikian besar untuk bisa bersama orang lain. Dia akan membuat Jaejoong melupakan namja itu, merayunya dan memenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

The Jung's House adalah sebuah penginapan eksklusif dengan desain tradisional Korea di daerah pedesaan. Penginapan untuk orang-orang tertentu dan harus dipesan sebelumnya untuk dapat menginap di tempat tersebut. Jadi akan mengherankan semua mata jika ada namja berpakaian biasa menggendong seorang yeoja cantik menuju kamar suite termahal. Akan ada banyak orang yang berkomentar, jika saja orang itu bukan pemilik penginapan tersebut. Mereka hanya tersenyum maklum, sambil menunduk untuk menghormati.

"Kenapa kita di sini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mengantuk dan mengerjabkan mata doenya imut.

"Kita sudah dekat ke Gwangju, tapi akan ada badai. Lagipula sekarang sudah terlalu gelap, dan jalanan licin. Kita menginap di sini dan melanjutkan perjalanan lagi besok pagi." Jelas Yunho sambil menggendong Jaejoong tanpa kesulitan.

"Kau bisa menurunkan aku sekarang." Bisik Jaejoong dengan tersipu-sipu melihat tatapan penasaran orang-orang.

"Aku suda menggendongmu. Kau sama sekali tidak berat." Yunho menyeringai sambil menatap mata yeoja itu.

"Shireo. . Aku bisa jalan sendiri, asal kau tahu," protesnya.

"Oh. . aku tidak keberatan," Yunho semakin mengeratkan tangannya di tubuh yeoja itu, senang melihat raut malu di wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Tolong siapkan makanan untuknya. Nanti aku akan segera turun untuk makan malam. Terima kasih." Perintah Yunho kepada manajer penginapan yang segera disanggupi dengan menundukkan kepala dan segera pergi.

Yunho memasuki suite tersebut dan membawa Jaejoong ke ranjang kingsize yang ditutupi bedcover bernuansa bunga di dekat jendela. Yunho hanya berdiri di dekat ranjang, sambil masih tetap menggendong Jaejoong, menatap mata doe kelam yang seolah tak berdasar itu. Fucking Hell. . betapa dia menginginkan yeoja ini. Merasakan hangat gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Yeoja ini begitu dekat, tapi sulit diraih. Bayangan tentang Jaejoong berbaring di atas bantal, dengan rambut panjang keemasannya tergerai menutupi bahunya yang telanjang, mata doe yang menunjukkan hasrat, serta bibir cherry yang mengerangkan namanya. Sungguh pikiran yang harus segera dihilangkan, kalau semua ingin berjalan sesuai yang diinginkannya.

Setelah menghilangkan pikiran itu, Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong dengan hati-hati ke atas ranjang dan menciumnya dengan lembut di pipi.

"Jaljayo, Joongie," bisik Yunho parau.

"Sampai bertemu besok."

.

.

.

"Hhaahh. . . .".

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibirnya ketika Jaejoong membaringkan diri di atas tumpukan bantal. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan bagaimana kalau Yunho menciumnya. Tidak sekedar berciuman, tapi berlanjut sampai tahap Jaejoong sendiri takut untuk membayangkannya. Merasakan dada bidang dan kokoh tersebut di tubuhnya.

Yunho.

Perasaan apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong padanya? Dia menginginkan namja itu menciumnya dan menyentuhnya, dan itu menakutkan. Mau sampai kapan ini berlanjut? Seharusnya kesepakatan mereka segera berakhir, tapi mengapa dia justru berada dalam perjalanan untuk bertemu keluarga Yunho?

Mengapa dia menceritakan Hyunjoong pada Yunho?

Hyunjoong.

Dulu namja tersebut selalu menghantui setiap mimpinya, berharap esok hari namja tersebut datang menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi dari semua ini. Sekarang mengingat suaranya pun tidak. Bayangannya terhadap pria tersebut semakin kabur. Hanya sekelebat rambut hitamnya yang dia ingat, yang dia rasa pernah dilihatnya di suatu tempat belum lama ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, namja tersebut jauh dari Korea, meninggalkannya. Apa yang dilakunnnya dengan Hyunjoong adalah kesalahan terbesar. Kebohongan pada Appanya yang menghantui pikiran Jaejoong sampai sekarang.

Waktu itu dia sangat mencintai Hyunjoong dan rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Dan sekarang namja itu menghilang tanpa kabar.

Oh, Hyunjoong. Dimanakah kau?

Sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada selimut yang membungkus tubuh rampingnya. Jaejoong berjalan menuju rak tempat tasnya berada. Mengambil selembar kertas yang mulai usang karena sering dilipat. Jaejoong membaca kembali surat terakhir yang namja itu tulis untuknya, lebih dari dua tahun lalu.

.

.

_Joongie changi,_

_Akhirnya aku sampai di Virginia. Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang. Selama diperjalanan hanya wajah cantikmuyang selalu terbayang._

_Walaupun hubungan kita banyak yang menentang, aku yajin kita bisa bertahan. Aku yajin itu! Jika urusan di sini sudah selesai dan bisnis keluargaku bisa ditinggalkan sejenak, aku akan segera ke Korea untuk menjemputmu._

_Karena akau tahu kau menghormati janji untuk menjaga rahasia kita, Joongie. Itulah satu-satunya caraaku sanggup menanggung perpisahan kita. Akan kuberitahukan nomor dan alamatku di surat berikutnya. Ingatlah aku selalu mencintaimu, dan kau adalah milikku dan bukan milik namja lain._

_Selamanya milikmu,_

_Hyunjoong_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Tarik Bang Changmin `**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saya tahu chapter ini tidak memuaskan dan telat dari waktu yang saya jadwalkan buat publish *paling ga saya mau update 1 minggu 2x* jadi saya mau beralasan kalau file fanfic saya hilang semua :'( #nangisguling2

Harusnya chapter ini dibagi dua, tapi saya terlanjur lupa bagian-bagian kecilnya, tinggal catatan corat-coret di notes saja yang ada, dan banyak yang bilang chapter kemaren pendek sekali, jadi saya tambahkan di sini #bow

Minggu ini saya sedang mencoba menulis ulang fanfic ini, dan menulis 2 fanfic yang rencananya mau publish awal Februari, yang sudah terlanjur hilang juga huaww. . . #plakk

Oke. . mari kita balas review nologin saja ^^

**Jaena: **Sudah terjawab semua di ata :D Iya, Ahra kan matre, ga mau rugi tuh.. *kaya saya :p Lihat besok ajd ne? Rasanya uda ada, tapi belum pasti. Ini sudah update, somoga tidak mengecewakan ^^

**Jaejae: **Nahh. . emang bener. Saya juga ga rela. . tapi tetep ajd harus ada biar greget xD Ayo dukung appa!

**Kim Chaca: **Mianhae ne #bow Ini hampir full YunJae Moment loh. . Saya Cuma ga ada waktu buat ngetinya, biasanya kalo ada feel langsung tulis di kertas hehee. . Sankyuu. . review lagi ne^^

**Irengiovanny****: **ehh. . sapa bilang mami belum jatuh cinta? Emang belum bisa di sebut c.i.n.t.a tapi rasanya uda ada ._.a Ini sudah lanjut ^^

**Meotmeot: **Iya anaknya Sibum couple *_* Yakan ceritanya ga dimulusin biarpun cakep. . ntar Yung a ketemu Jae gimana? Ahra bukan y ('_' )a Sudah dijawab semua di atas tuh :D

.

.

.

Adakah yang merasa belum saya balas reviewnya? Lewat PM ataupun di sini? Silakan protes, saya tidak mau nambah mengecewakan kalin para readers setia #eaa bahasanya

Jeongmal Saranghae chingudeul atas semua review kalian, yang udah follow, favorite, and reviewer baru. . Semoga makin dikit silent reader ne^^

Saya hargai biarpun review satu kata pun. .

Jadi, Give me review. . (^3(*o* )


End file.
